Fangirls of the Caribbean
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: Three fangirls, one PotC hater- all friends. They get stuck in PotC. One's happy following Jack around, one enjoys bothering Norrington, one keeps trying to capture the monkey, and the last just wants out. JOC,NOC. Deleted scenes coming soon.
1. We're Where?

"YEAH! COLLEGE IS OUT, LADIES, AND IT IS PIRATES NIGHT!" Catherine yelled, sliding into Sarah's living room.

"Does it have to be Pirates night?" Sam whined.

"You didn't have to come, you know. We could've been fine on our own" Sarah told her friend, then turned to look out at the driveway. "Hey, Rae! You need help?" she yelled, seeing her other friend struggling with a few bags packed with chips, pretzels and soda.

"I'm good!" Rachel yelled.

Sarah sighed. "No you're not" she turned to Sam. "Hold the door, and don't close it on us this time" she ordered.

"Who, little old me?" Sam grinned.

"Yes you" Sarah replied, running out the door to take a couple of bags from Rachel.

"Thanks" Rachel panted.

"Hey Cat! Put in Pirates one, will ya?" Sarah yelled.

"You bet!" Catherine yelled, going towards the DVD rack before following her three friends into the kitchen.

That was the thing about Rachel, Sarah, Sam and Catherine. They had been very close for years, and they had a movie night every Friday. This one was different, however, because instead of all four of the girls deciding on a movie, Catherine, Sarah and Rachel were the only ones who had decided since Sam couldn't make the day. One problem. Sam had hated Pirates of the Caribbean. None of the other three girls had a clue why, either.

"Okay, what do we have this time?" Sarah asked, digging into the brown bag. "Fritos, Doritos, pretzels, the usual, then"

"The usual" Rachel confirmed.

"_**Clearly you've never been to Singapore" **_

"You started there?" Sarah turned to Catherine.

"Eh, the beginning's annoying" Catherine waved her hand. "Unless you wanted to see good old Norrie with brown ice cream cone hair instead of white"

"Cool! Chocolate and vanilla!" Sam grinned.

"Thanks Captain obvious" the other three muttered, then turned towards the living room again when they heard an odd noise. "Did you guys hear that?" they asked simultaneously. They exchanged looks and walked into the living room after hearing the noise again. They glanced at the T.V, noticing that it was where the noise was coming from, but it wasn't part of the music or sound affects in the movie. Then, by chance all of them blinked simultaneously, and the next thing they knew they were literally falling.

---

Jack had just dropped Elizabeth down on the ground and was now examining her. Before he knew it, he felt a sword tip at his throat. He looked up, seeing a man glaring down at him, before seeing four things that seemed like they were falling.

James noticed that the pirate in front of him wasn't doing anything. "On your feet-OOF!" he fell to the ground after feeling something land on him, then get tugged off him by the soldiers behind him.

"You should talk, mate" Jack grinned.

Norrington turned, seeing that the thing that had landed on him was a woman with brown hair. He looked more to the side, seeing another woman with brown hair and two with black. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The women didn't respond. They were staring at him, open-jawed.

James sighed. "I'll deal with them later." He told the soldiers before turning back to Jack. "As for him…"

The soldiers raised their weapons again.

Weatherby hurried next to Norrington, helping Elizabeth up. "Elizabeth! Are you all right?" he asked, putting his jacket over her shoulders.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" she asked.

"Oh, you've gotta be…"

Norrington glanced at the taller brown haired woman who the comment had come from before turning back to Jack and smirking. "I believe thanks are in order." He outstretched his hand.

Jack took it.

In one swift movement James had yanked Jack forward and pushed his sleeve up., seeing a 'P' and the East India Trading Company mark. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you ... pirate? Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

"This can't be happening, right Sarah? I mean, this has to be some weird thing where Jack Davenport and Johnny Depp and the other guys are reliving their Pirates days, right?"

"Shut up, Catherine. I don't know, and I have a feeling if we don't shut up we're gonna be dead"

"Uh… Sarah?"

"What?"

"You're uh… how can I say this… you look… uh… older" Catherine pointed out.

"What?" Sarah looked at her reflection in the water. Sure enough she did look older. "Okay, my mind has officially entered the Twilight Zone" she muttered.

Catherine looked at Sam and Rachel next to her. "You guys too. You're older"

The girls also looked in the water. "Okay, freaked out here…"

"Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" James asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please." Jack replied.

James looked around. "I don't see your ship…Captain." He smirked again.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said.

"I told you he was telling the truth." Mullroy argued. "These are his, sir." He handed James Jack's pistol and belt.

James started looking through it. "Extra powder, but no additional shot… a compass that doesn't point north" James looked at Jack and chuckled slightly before pulling the sword out of its sheath. " And

I half-expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of"

"Okay, this is WAY to weird" Sarah muttered.

"Ya think?" Catherine muttered, muttering the line as Jack said 'but you have heard of me'

"What happened to 'Shut up'?" Rachel and Sam growled.

James looked back at the four women. "You four. Quiet"

"Yessir" the four nodded, frankly too confused to talk at the moment.

They watched as Elizabeth tried to convince James to let Jack go, then as Jack grabbed Elizabeth, putting the chain from the irons around her neck.

"Gentleman, my effects please… and my hat… …Commodore!" he started whispering to Elizabeth, then turned her back around when she had put his hat and belt back on him. "Gentlemen ... m'lady ... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoved her at James before taking off.

"I would love this if our situation wasn't so weird" Catherine muttered.

"You like all of Johnny Depp's stuff in here" Sam pointed out.

"Exactly" Catherine nodded.

"OPEN FIRE!" Norrington ordered, then turned to two soldiers. "Collins, Ryan, get these four out of here. I'll question them later"

The young adults let out a yell of alarm when the two guards turned them around and lead them towards the prison.

A few minutes passed. Rachel, Catherine and Sarah watched as Sam paced around the cell.

"Oh my god. This is too much. I'm in jail. I've never been in jail before. This is too much" she kept on repeating.

"Who cares if we're in jail?!" Sarah yelled. "I'm more focused on the fact that we were just about to watch Pirates, then the next thing we know we're falling, end up here, age a number of years, and oh wait, experience Keira Knightley, Johnny Depp, Jack Davenport and all the other guys in their Pirates costumes calling each other by their character names!"

"You don't think we're in Pirates, do you?" Rachel asked.

"If we are it would make sense, but it just… doesn't" Sarah shook her head.

"Wait… if we're in Pirates…" she looked at the group of men who were staring at them like they had fifteen heads. She grinned, recognizing them. "We're in Jack's cell!" she practically squealed.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

They all turned, hearing a door open and shut. Jack Davenport, or in their current case, James, walked up to the cell. "Let's hear your story. Which one of you will talk first?"

Sam, Rachel and Catherine stepped backwards.

Sarah turned to them. "Thanks" she muttered sarcastically. "I will." She said.

"Then come with me,"

James ordered, opening the cell and leading Sarah into another room, taking a seat at a desk. "So, where do you and your friends hail from?" he asked.

"Uh… pretty far away." Sarah replied. At this time, where they were from probably didn't even exist yet.

"Be more specific, would you, I don't have all day" James muttered.

"Tortuga" Sarah choked out. It was the only place she could think of at the moment.

"That's not 'pretty far away'." James pointed out, and then noticed her jeans and T-shirt. "Well, your clothes aren't from around here"

Sarah looked down. "Oh, uh… no. They're not… well, I should say we live on an area around Tortuga, really small, different customs" Sarah shifted, remembering that the shirt and jeans would be odd for this time if they were really in Pirates.

"Hm" James nodded. "Do you four have anything to do with Sparrow?"

"What? No! We uh… just dropped in today" _literally. _She thought with an eye roll.

"And if I ask these same questions of your companions I'll get the same answer?"

"Damn it!" she hadn't thought of that.

James raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

Sarah winced. _Man I have to work on the etiquette of this time. _ "I mean, yes" Sarah nodded.

"Very well. I'll have another one of your companions answer me"

"Right" Sarah nodded, getting up and doing a quick curtsey before Norrington got up and opened the door for her, waiting for one of the guards to bring Rachel in.

Sarah waited until she was right next to Rachel before muttering. "Small island off of Tortuga with different customs". Luckily none of the guards heard her.

She went back into the cell.

"So what do we do now?" Catherine asked.

"We wait"


	2. Pulling an Elizabeth

**SonicHero: Again, I quote Mal from Firefly: ...Is it bad if I understood that?**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers**

----

Sarah looked up when Catherine came out of the room. She was the last one that was questioned. "So how'd it go?" she asked.

"Good" Catherine nodded.

Sarah sighed. "Let me guess. You gave him your story, then he tested you and you cursed him out."

"…You know me too well"

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned. "We're doomed"

"And doomed in the Caribbean, at that"

"What took you that long to figure that out?" one of the men in the cell next to them asked.

"Oh shut it!" Sarah yelled. "Let's see. Jack should be showing up any moment, so we can't be here much longer unless he's in the cell with us…"

Catherine snorted.

Sarah turned to her. "What?"

"Nothin" Catherine shifted her arm slightly when Murtogg came towards the cell, looking around.

Sarah glanced at Murtogg. For some unknown reason, but probably because of his stupidity in the two movies he was in, she had always liked him. "Hey, Murtogg. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I misplaced the bloody keys again…" Murtogg muttered, looking around.

The men in the cell next to the girls' started laughing.

"Shut it!" Murtogg ordered. "Now where's that dog. He has the extra set…" he whistled. "Where are ya, boy? Come here!" he whistled again.

The dog with the keys came trotting up to Murtogg from under a table.

Sarah stared at it. "After all the tries from the other guys, the dog only obeys you" she chuckled.

"Strange, isn't it?" Murtogg replied. He got the keys and unlocked the cell a few rows down, leading a couple out of it and outside.

Catherine laughed harder.

Her three friends turned to her. "What did you do?" they frowned.

Catherine grinned, holding up a set of keys. "They dropped out of his pocket when I was being led in. I just got 'em with my foot and kept dragging them until I was home free… so what do you say we get outta here?"

"I'm game" Sam nodded.

"But we didn't DO anything" Sarah and Rachel pointed out.

"So? It'll be fun"

"And we'll get caught easy when we're out"

"Everyone's focused on Jack" Catherine said.

"Fine" Sarah moved so Catherine could unlock the door.

They got out.

"Help Jack a little bit" Catherine tossed the keys to the side of the cell that the men weren't on. They let out yells of annoyance. She sighed. "Relax, you'll be out by nightfall"

"Really?"

"…No. Come on!" Catherine led the way out of the jail. They quickly made their way behind one of the nearby buildings, all of them lying down to avoid being seen by a few passing guards.

"Told you they'd be after us" Sarah muttered, not noticing her three companions freeze. She winced, feeling a weight that was no doubt an early army boot on her back. "Damn"

"Sooner than you think, miss"

Sarah sighed. It was Norrington without a doubt.

Three guards came and picked up Rachel, Sam and Catherine.

"I believe it's time for you to retell your story if you're trying to run" Norrington pointed out.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "And I think it's time for you to get your foot off my back" she replied.

Norrington smirked, watching as a few more soldiers were seen dragging Jack towards the prison before he looked back at Sarah. "Now why would I do that when you could still try and run?" he looked at the other three. "And your friends. Just as I thought. Four troublesome young women who have gotten lost in more was than one"

"Go burn" Sam grunted.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded.

Norrington snorted. "Dent, Reynolds, take those two away" he ordered.

The said guards turned with Rachel and Sam.

Norrington turned back to Catherine. "Would you like to add to their tirade?" he asked.

"No, they pretty much have it covered" Catherine looked behind him with a smirk.

Norrington looked where she was and frowned. Rachel and Sam had actually gotten free of their guards and were running down the path, the guards at their heels.

"What?!" Norrington turned.

"Ow! Move your damn foot!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut up! Peters, follow them"

Peters nodded before running after Sam and Rachel also.

"Suckers" Catherine grinned, also getting free of her guard and running off.

Norrington took a deep breath. "Gillette. Groves" he growled between gritted teeth.

His two main fellow officers took off after Catherine.

"Yeah! So kind! Leave me here!" Sarah yelled, frowning when Catherine took a sharp turn. "What the hell?" she muttered, her jaw dropping when Catherine literally dove off the cliff. "WHAT… THE… HELL?!" she repeated, pushing up hard, causing Norrington to go off balance and fall backwards. Sarah just stared more when Catherine landed on someone in a ship down below instead of the water. "You've gotta be kidding me" she said, breathlessly before feeling a poke at her back. "Bayonet" she old herself.

"If you have any intelligence, this time you won't run and you'll follow me down there"

Sarah sighed, putting her tongue at the side of her cheek, rolling her eyes and putting her hands up. Of all the things she imagined would happen if she and her friends ended up in Pirates, this wasn't one of them.

**Meanwhile: **

Catherine groaned, getting up slowly. "Note to self. Pulling an Elizabeth when trying to is a bad idea" she rubbed her head until she heard someone groan in pain. She looked around until realizing the sound came from under her. She looked down, and couldn't help but yelp. Lying under her was Jack Sparrow.

Jack looked up at her. "Nice of you to drop in" he muttered.

"Sorry" Catherine muttered, rolling off of him.

"I'm used to it, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Catherine" Catherine nodded.

"Kitty?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Catherine nodded, guessing that her idea with the keys had worked if it if the ship was the Interceptor and Will and Jack were already on it.

"Great, now Kitty, me and me new friend here, William, need a bit of help… it's the least you can do after falling on me"

"…Right" Catherine nodded. This was going to get interesting.


	3. Tortuga

**SonicHero: … Someone would think you love Jack Sparrow… and one last thing: Tell me again why you're not using your account? Too lazy? I don't blame ya. We're all lazy lately. P.S: I got Sam to watch 2/3 of National Treasure… There HAS to be something wrong with her... she even liked Ian. **

**Aoi Dragon: Just out of curiosity, forgot to ask this time. Which version of Bond you doing, no specific one, Brosnan, Connery… one of those other guys I can't think of right now?"**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers! Oh, one final thing. For those of you who haven't seen AWE, there's a bit of a spoiler in the 'Back on the Interceptor' section of this chap. I'll mark the area with a couple of x's or something…**

"Okay, ow, ow, ow- Commodore I thought we had an agreement here! I'd follow you, not get dragged along!" Sarah yelled at James when he was practically pulling her down the stairs towards the docks.

"You lied to me, I can lie to you" James replied, pulling out his telescope and looking at the stolen Interceptor.

Sarah rolled her eyes. They had pulled this off way to early for the movie. _Where the hell is Elizabeth? And Gillette, at that? Will shouldn't be there if Elizabeth is missing… unless when we escaped it set everything off and a couple of porates grabbed her a bit early, too…Man I think too much. _She looked up, realizing Norrington was talking to her.

"You. Get on the Dauntless with my other men"

"But-"

"That's an order"

"You know you probably won't be able to catch them" Sarah pointed out, trying to remember how Groves had worded in before. "With the wind at… quarter astern?" _Please be the quote, please be the quote!_

"I don't need to catch them. I just need to get them in range of the guns"

Sarah smirked. Not the exact thing she expected, but it worked- until she remembered that Catherine was on the ship. "Whoa, wait- what? We're gonna blow the ship up?!"

"Indeed"

"You're aware my friend's on that ship"

"And you're aware you four deserve a loss after defying me before, and-"

"Sir! They've taken the Dauntless!"

James looked down at the water, frowning at Gillette. "Yes, I see that" he snapped bitterly.

Sarah snorted.

James looked back at her. "What?" he asked.

"I bet they can't take you seriously with that ice cream on your head"

"… Beg pardon?"

"The wig, brainiac"

"Erm… I'm not familiar with your… customary language, and something tells me I should be happy about that. Besides. My wig shows rank… somewhat"

"Exactly. Somewhat. Just take the thing off. I'm curious."

"No!"

"Groves!" Sarah called over her shoulder after she and the commodore had boarded the Interceptor and the ship had already started to go forward.

Groves turned. "Yes?"

"What color is Norrington's hair?"

"…Brown" Groves blinked.

"See?"

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No. Not until you call off the order for firing on that ship"

"Well, I'll do this," James took the wig off. "… To make you be quiet for once, but otherwise, come" he ordered, going to the front of the ship, followed by Sarah. "I can't cancel the firing upon the ship. There's a pirate that should be brought down on the ship"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Very well, then. Gr-"

"YO! NORRINGTON! SARAH!"

"Why must I be interrupted every moment?" James muttered.

"Well, mostly Sarah, but-"

"What do you want, already?!" James yelled across the distance between the ships.

Catherine held up a rock with a note tied to it. It was just about the size of her palm.

"What is this, Home Alone?" Sarah muttered.

"Catch!" Catherine yelled, throwing the rock at them.

Sarah yelped when it did go surprisingly far. She dove at the ground, realizing that a certain commodore behind her wasn't so lucky. The rock his James square at the top of his head, knocking him out.

"... Oops. Ah well. He's Sarah's favorite character, not mine. Jack, bring the ship around. We're sticking with the Dauntless!"

"And what gives you the right to give orders?" Jack replied.

"Please?" Catherine grinned, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine" Jack sighed. "Tortuga?"

Catherine nodded. "Tortuga"

Jack headed for the wheel to turn the ship around.

"Abandon ship!" Gillette practically yelped before he and his crew jumped overboard.

Catherine chuckled. "He is SO gay when he says that"

**On the Interceptor: XXX**

Sarah was having the same thought about Gillette, but she also had other things on her mind. "Oh god, come on, it wasn't that bad. WAKE UP YOU MORON! YOU CAN BE UNCONCIOUS ALL YOU WANT AFTER BOOTSTRAP KILLS YOU, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE THEN"

James groaned, coming back to conciousness fairly quickly. "After who does what?"

"Uh… after… Gillette… screams like a… girl" Sarah blinked.

"He does that everyday" James replied. "Now why the hell did your friend do that if she's not against us, hm?"

"Hey, I'm the one that ducked so it wouldn't hit me, pal. Don't even give me that"

**XXX**

"Oh, but I will" James nearly towered over her when he took a couple of steps forward.

"See? You're more intimidating without the wig. Now it's just the giant red mark from the rock that hit you that takes away your edge" Sarah walked away, reading the note that was attached to the rock. _Meet us at Tortuga._ "Oh, that's gonna be interesting"

James clenched his jaw and turned, marching over to Groves. "She's hiding something. Why didn't you back me up?"

"For… what… sir?" Groves asked, staring at the red mark on his friend's head.

"This" James replied, tugging on his hair. "You're not my second in command for nothing, you know. You could've stood up and said something"

Groves looked away, blushing. "Well, sir… she… she…"

"Out with it"

"She scares me, sir. I never thought I'd say that about a woman, but she does. She's too… odd for my liking"

"Finally someone agrees. Return to port. I'm leaving her in the prison and going after Sparrow- and my ship"

"Yes sir"

--

**That night, Tortuga:**

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted"

"Riiiggghttt" Catherine smirked, seeing Scarlett coming. "She know you?" she asked.

Jack turned to the approaching woman. "Scarlett!" he grinned.

She slipped him before walking away.

Will stared at Catherine when she gripped his shoulder trying to stay upright from laughing so hard. _That was even better in person than the movie! _She thought happily.

Will cleared his throat.

Catherine blushed. "Sorry" she straightened up before laughing even harder when Giselle took her turn to slap Jack.

Jack sighed, then looked at Catherine. "You want to have a go? My left cheek doesn't sting much anymore"

"I'm good" Catherine replied. _Though awfully tempted. _

They went on to find Gibbs, and soon arrived at the tavern.

"Ah, so the fun begins" Catherine said, starting to whistle and walk around, dodging drunks throwing other drunks around and being total idiots. She whistled again, going to turn a corner, letting out a small yell of alarm when she felt someone grip her arm and yank her into another small corner, relaxing when she saw it was Sarah, Rachel and Sam. "Good. You three met up again."

"Yeah yeah, happy reunion, but we have a problem" Sarah said.

"What?" Catherine looked at her.

"Norrington. He saw me slip out after I convinced him that I'd be fine on my own in the town without going in the prison. I got on a passenger boat, but he followed me. He still thinks we're connected to Jack"

"Well if you haven't noticed, I am" Catherine pointed out. "Where is he?"

"Over on the other side of the tavern" Rachel said, nodding towards James across the room.

"Who's Norrington again?" Sam asked.

Sarah sighed. "The guy you think is ugly!"

"…They're all ugly!"

Catherine gasped. "How dare you?!"

"I just can" Sam replied.

Rachel sighed, pulling the two apart. "Easy! Easy! We need a way to get Norrington out of here, but how can we?"

Sarah looked thoughtfully at Sam after seeing what she was wearing. "Walk around a bit, will ya?"

Sam did.

Rachel, Catherine and Sarah grinned at each other.

"Anyone have some type of red bandana on them?" Rachel asked.

One came flying over their heads.

Catherine caught it. "Okay, that was scary but cool" she looked at Sam. "Come here"

Sam obeyed again.

"Now we need a hat" Rachel said.

"Easy" Sarah caught one of the many hats that were flying around from all the drunks being thrown or throwing the hats in general. She shoved it on Sam's head.

"Now, start walking towards the door. Get to the small boat outside, get on. Getting Norrington out of here is our best bet" Rachel said.

Sam sighed. "Fine" she started walking towards the door.

"AY! NORRINGTON!" the three remaining girls yelled, ducking when he turned in their direction.

"Wait a sec- we WANT him to see her, right? He knows me. He doesn't trust me, but he knows me." Sarah got on one of the barstools.

Norrington frowned and glared at her.

"Don't gimme that look, moron! I'm helping you!" Sarah yelled. "It's Jack!" she pointed at Sam.

Norrington followed where she was pointing, saw Sam, glared yet again and ran towards the door after her, thinking she was Jack.

"Easy" Sarah grinned.

Jack walked up to them. "Ah, if it isn't the good commodore's right hand girl"

"Ha ha" Sarah said sarcastically.

Jack draped his left arm over Catherine and right over Rachel. "Well, we got you girls back. Now let's get us a crew"


	4. Confusion

SonicHero: Awww, no Malisms this time… You're evil, making me have to think of a quote from Firefly not related to my favorite character… let's see… ah! Simon: You're like a trained ape… without the training!!! Yep. That one fits you big time.

**Thanks for all the other reviews.**

---

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said.

Rachel, Catherine and Sarah looked at the crew, trying not to laugh at what was to come, and once again they found that being there in person and seeing the people was more amusing then watching it onscreen.

" So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically.

"You, sailor!" Jack beckoned at Cotton.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.

Jack looked back at Cotton. "Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" he yelled after there was no reply.

He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs explained as Cotton opened his mouth to prove the statement.

Jack quickly moved his tongue around as if to check if it was still there before turning to the parrot. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

" Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'," Gibbs said.

The girls smiled.

"O' course it does. Satisfied?" he asked Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will replied.

There was yelling down the dock.

Sarah sighed. "Not as mad as this one" she let Jack to do the rest of his examination. "What're you doing here?! I told you to go back to Port Royal to get rid of Norrington!"

"I did. He still doesn't believe anything, though. I slipped away from him a few times… and he followed me this time"

"…What?"

"He's here"

"Where?"

"Back here, of course! He's coming around the corner now!" Sam replied.

"Geez." Sarah saw him, then ran towards him, praying he didn't spot her and it doing so see Jack and the others. She laughed to herself, hearing the loud THWACK when Anamaria slapped Jack across the face. "Guys, I'll get rid of him. I'll meet you… erm…" Catherine saw this and pushed Anamaria off the dock laughing a the drowning girl. Sam smacked her forehead.

"Next battle. You get Norrington, Jack gets him later." Rachel said to Sarah.

"I'll see you at the island then." Said Sarah

"Right" Rae said.

"GET ME OUT OF THE WATER, **NOW!!" **Anamaria shouted

"No can do, sorry." Catherine smirked and walked of singing "I love Jack, Jack is mine lalalala."

Jack turned around hearing this and said "Excuse me?"

"You heard nothing…" Catherine said

"Oh Alrighty then. Come aboard." Jack re-welcomed her on board. Catherine sighed. She turned around. She didn't see Sarah.

"Uhh, where's Sarah?" Catherine asked.

"She's looking for Norrington." Sam said.

"Riiiiiggghhhht. Of course she is." Catherine looked at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked

"Shouldn't we change our clothes so we look some what normal? Were still in out jeans and t-shirts." Catherine suggested

"Yeah, you're right!" Rae said.

"Hey, we bought extra clothes for you girls, we kinda figured that you might wanna change." Will said.

Later 

"Ahhh, much better!" Rae said.

"Yeah" agreed Sam and Catherine

"Now, Will, lets go save your little wench, I mean bonny lass." Jack said

Will glared at him.

"TO THE ISLAND!!"


	5. Letting Go

Rachel grinned thoughtfully at the small tuft of hair between her fingers. Hair that had belung to Jack the monkey. "The hunt is on" she growled evilly.

"WRONG ISLAND!" Catherine yelled at Rachel. "THIS IS THE ISLAND THAT JACK WAS MAROONED ON, NOT THE OTHER ONE THAT BARBOSSA DIES ON!"

"I know." Rachel said calmly.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'THE ISLAND'?!"

"That Ewan McGregor and Sean Bean movie?" Sam asked hopefully.

Catherine and Rachel looked at her. "You know, if Sarah was here, she'd kill you,"

"Why? She likes both of them. That's why she saw the movie, right?" Sam asked.

"Ladies, quiet" Jack snapped, getting up. He looked around before starting to take giant steps around the area.

"I never really got the purpose of that size of the step he's taking…" Rachel muttered.

"Sarah found it in her cousin's Disney Adventures book, it's-"

"Sarah read Disney Adventures back then?" Sam snorted.

Catherine sighed, deciding to take a moment to quote Norrington. "Weren't you _listening_?" she demanded. " No. It was her cousin's- you know, the one she can't stand?"

"Ohhhh" Sam and Rachel nodded.

Catherine sighed. "Anyway, she stole it from her after seeing pirates. It's something like 13 giant steps that-a-way, turn at some tree…"

The girls nodded. "Right"

Jack stopped and started jumping on something.

"There we go" Rachel nodded, sitting down.

Catherine nodded, sitting down next to her.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked.

"Well, Elizabeth and Jack get into a fight," Rachel began.

"In which we either laugh at or join," Catherine added smirking.

Rachel sighed, ignoring her. "Then they separate, then come back at night, Jack gets drunk when Elizabeth fakes it"

"Right… I wonder how Sarah's doing…" Catherine muttered.

Meanwhile:

"NORRINGTON, YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN! I HELPED YOU WITH JACK, WHY WOULD THAT MEAN I HELPED HIM- AHHH!" Sarah winced when James literally threw her into the cell from before. She quickly flipped him off when his back was turned before sitting down on a crate in the room. "Yeah. That went well" she sighed. "I wonder how the others are doing"

**Back at the Island:**

"Norrington probably gave up on her," Rachel said. "And why didn't I try to jump the monkey and keep it when we met Barbossa? Why'd I let it go again?"

"Because I think the monkey's psychic. It saw you and ran, but you piched it, which explains the hair" Catherine replied. "Barbossa was weirder than I thought. If this thing carries on to At World's End, I wanna see Barbossa in person then… maybe I can crash Will and Elizabeth's wedding!"

"Oh who cares about the wedding? What about the 'insert scene here'" Sam rasied her eyebrows suggestively.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Sarah only knows and I don't wanna" Catherine replied. "Or as Sarah would say, 'In the words of Mal Reynolds: Don't know, don't much care to"

"You remember Firefly! I'm so proud!" Rachel hugged her.

"Get off!" Catherine squirmed out of her grip, watching Jack lift the hatch to the 'rum storage' as she called it.

"But back to before… Norrington probably DID give up on her. She gets scary when she's pissed"

"Go figure. I think he likes her. Why else would he be somewhat civil to her compared to us? He probably let her go by now and she has no idea where to go, but then again, he IS her favorite character beside Murtogg-"

"The stupid guards!" Sam squealed.

Rachel and Catherine looked at her. "Are you sure you're not, like… two or something?" they asked.

"I'm sure" Sam nodded. "But for what you guys said before, Yeah, he likes her, that's why he left an imprint of his boot on her back" she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Rae and I are the only ones here who know he's… odd… so you never know" Catherine replied.

"This is so boring!" Sam complained.

"Sam, I'm gonna leave an imprint of my boot on your back if you don't shut the bloody hell up!" Catherine yelled

Sam was quiet for a grand total of five seconds. New record.

"We're not getting drunk are we?" Sam whined. She and Rachel watched as Catherine got up to go get a bottle of rum from Jack and they both sat down and started to get wasted and talk. Jack started giving her a speech about the Pearl and the difference of what a ship is and what a ship means. Which he reversed everything by saying that the ship meant a bunch of boards and what not, and it was physical appearance was freedom.

"Aw, what the hell." Rae got up and took a bottle of rum and sat down with Jack and Catherine and listened to Jacks 'speech'.

Sam sighed and kept her sanity. Or at least tried. She started curling her hair while thinking about a way to get of the island.

Elizabeth sat down next to her with two bottles of rum and handed her one.

"If you can't beat them, join them'" Elizabeth and Sam started talking to each other and got to know one another.

"Where are you from?" Elizabeth asked

"Let's just say far away, and if I told you, you'd get your lobster back friends to hunt down me and my friends, so I'm gonna keep my mou-OW!!! What the hell?" Sam yelled, looking around.

"Oh, I got her" Rachel announced from a few feet away, her arms still in a throwing position.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sam yelled at Rachel.

"Shut up about that." Rae gave her an evil look. "It's been years since the Revolution, idiot! They won't know what you're talking about".

Sam tilted her head and figured it out. "OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"What happened?" Catherine came to what was left of her senses.

"I threw a rock at Sam's head." Rachel smiled happily

"Nice." Catherine said then passed out with her head landing on Jack's shoulder.

"This is gonna take a while" Rachel sighed.

"Hm. No problem of mine" Jack shrugged, putting his arm around Catherine.

Rachel snorted. "Well, at least we won't hear Catherine squealing before fainting, since she's unconscious already"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever"

--

The next morning:

"What's that smell?" Rachel muttered, lifting her head from the fallen log that she had used to rest her head on to go to sleep.

"SOMETHING'S BURNING!" Sam yelled, bolting upright.

"Oh, then that's fine" Rachel replied, putting her head back down.

"What?!" Sam yelled. "Something's burning on the island and all you say is 'it's fine'!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, that's right. You fell asleep last time… come to think of it, you fell asleep at, again, insert Sarah's oddly accurate imitation of Norrington saying 'And I half expected it to be made of wood' here" Rachel replied. "Liz is burning all the rum on the island to start a signal fire of sorts so that Norrington and the other dude of the Royal Navy will come" Rachel replied, shifting again, glancing at Jack, whose nose was starting to twitch. "He'll start yelling in five… four… three… two… one-"

"Oi! What are you doing!"

"Toldja" Rachel smiled, trying not to laugh when Catherine also got up and joined Jack in arguing with Elizabeth about the rum.

"This may be interesting after all" Sam grinned.

"Sam, seriously. Grow up" Rachel said.

**Meanwhile:**

Sarah glared at James when he walked into the cell. "What?"

"I've just heard word that there's a smoke signal coming from an island just off the border. An old island used for storage by the-"

"Rum runners. Yeah" Sarah nodded.

Norrington glanced at her, confused. "How'd you-".

"Doesn't matter. What about it?"

"Miss. Swann may be in danger. I'm leaving. Do you have anything to say before I take my leave?"

Sarah paused, thinking for a while. _That's it. I'm sick of this. _"Yeah, I do, actually. Just not to you"

"Then whom?" Norrington asked shortly.

"My fist." Sarah replied, holding up her arm. "Fist, meet Norrington's face" with that, she punched him square in the jaw. "Jackass!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" James yelled, stumbling backwards.

"My ticket out of here. I'm coming with you whether you liked it or not"

"No you aren't-"

"Then I'm telling all of your superiors…" Sarah began, then grinned. "_Including Beckett_ that you're in love with a girl eight years younger than yourself"

"…So?"

Sarah blinked. "Damn. That's only odd back in our time." She muttered. " That uh… that uh… crap. I'm just coming with you"

"And why would you be?" James asked.

Sarah sighed. _I'm screwed anyways. _"Because I know Jack will be with Elizabeth, and THEN you can get 'em"

James blinked. "Deal"

Sarah grinned. _Well heres something I never expected. He's smarter when he's drunk!_ "Lets go"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sarah!" Catherine tackled her friend when they came back aboard the ship.

Sarah, who was happy to see one of her friends again, but pissed that she was being crushed, sighed. "Hi, now ger'off me!" she muttered, not managing to say "get off" normally. "Did I miss anything with you guys? You flirting with Jack, perhaps?"

"No-" Catherine began.

"YES!" Sam and Rachel cut her off.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She had seen that coming.

"What'd you do? You're here, and not prison" Catherine said. "Get all flirty with Norrington?"

"No, I threatened him" Sarah replied proudly, seeing James coming, Elizabeth and her father in tow. "Oh, hold on. He's doing that bounce-walk. Whenever I watched this movie, I always wanted to do this" When James was just about in front of her, not paying attention to where he was going, Sarah stuck her foot out, tripping him, causing him to fall on his face.

"SARAH!" he yelled, still facedown on the floor.

Murtogg, Mullroy, and Groves snorted a few feet away.

"What?" Sarah asked innocently, biting her lip to keep from laughing when he stood up, with his wig at an angle. "Uh… you may wanna fix-"

"I'm not blind, woman. I know" James adjusted his wig before storming off. Elizabeth and Weatherby simply looked at the other four before following him.

"And… I take he still hates you" Catherine muttered.

"No, surprisingly, he respects me more. It's Gilette who hates me."

"Why? He's cool!" Rachel said. "… Annoying, but cool"

"And he's more sarcastic than this one" Sarah nodded at Catherine. "It turns out Groves hates him, too. We've been giving him Hell this whole time. Check it out. I think we drove him to insanity" she then nodded at Gilette, who was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth with his hands on his knees, muttering "Just a woman. Just a woman. Just a woman" Sarah smirked. "Eh, at least Murtogg and Mullroy are my best friends here"

"Hey, what about us?!" the three others yelled.

"Male best friends, happy?" Sarah growled.

"Yep" they nodded.

"Now… Groves? Gilette? Who are they, now?" Sam asked.

"Shut up" the others growled.

"No! I wanna know who they are!" Sam argued.

Sarah sighed. "Groves is the cool guy that pissed off Norrington by saying 'that has to be the best pirate I've ever seen"

Sam only sent her a blank stare.

Sarah sighed. "The thin guy who follows Norrington like you'd follow any of the Charmed characters if they were real, stalker" Sarah replied.

"Oh. And Gilette?" Sam didn't seem to hear the last word.

"The guy that's the second most feminine in the series besides Beckett, don't ask who he is. Gilette's the guy that Will and Jack nearly run over"

"Ooohhh" Sam nodded.

"How do you remember that? You were unconscious!" Catherine pointed out to Sam.

"You two woke me up" Sam whined.

Catherine snorted. "Exactly, You didn't hear him screaming."

"Alright, first of all-" Gilette advanced on the group. "I didn't scream. I yelled"

Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Oh, right" she started waving her hands dramatically. " 'ABANDON SHIP!' wasn't screaming"

"It wasn't" Gilette argued.

"Yes it was" Sarah argued.

"Who are you to talk?" Gilette demanded.

"The woman who you're afraid of, moron!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm not a 'moron' as you call me, you… bitch!" Gilette replied, not caring he got carried away.

"Oh, that's it, pansy! No one calls ME bitch. You're ass is mine!" Sarah lunged at Gilette. The two started fighting, not paying attention that they had gone over to the edge until they were about to go over. It was like something out of a cartoon. Sarah and Gilette seemed to be frozen in midair; they looked down at the water, looked back at each other, and then screamed before plunging into the water.

At this point, Groves had literally hit the ground in fits of laughter, Catherine had muttered "Point proven", Sam was looking around, having no clue what had just happened, and Rachel had her head in her hands, shaking it in embarrassment.

James came over to the side, seeing the commotion. "Bullocks" he muttered, taking his hat and jacket off, diving into the water. When he surfaced, he saw Sarah, treading calmly with an evil smirk, looking at Gilette who was holding onto the lowest part of the bow, squealing. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"He's my problem" Sarah pointed at Gilette.

"Shut up!" Gilette yelled.

"Make me, pansy!"

"Both of you, quiet! Groves! Get a rope down there. I came to save both of you for nothing. Hmph"

Groves did as he was told, and the three came back up on the deck, and Groves resumed laughing.

Sam looked around. "What just happened?"

"Hey, Elizabeth hasn't accepted his proposal yet, let's mess around. Sarah and Gilette just did this, Sam" Catherine shoved Sam overboard.

"For the love… of god!" James (who had just replaced his jacket and hat on his body) yelled. He took off the said items again, handing them to Sarah. "Do NOT lose these"

Sarah hesitated before putting the hat on and giving James a thumbs-up. "Gotcha"

"Wait, no, don't go after her!" Catherine blurted.

"And why not? So you can have your fun?" James asked.

Catherine paused. "Well, yeah... and she's annoying, talkative, she hates you-"

"And she can swim, the most reasonable answer anyway. Just leave her" Sarah cut her off.

James sighed. "Very well" he snatched his hat and jacket back from Sarah.

"Oh, just leave me, huh?!" Sam, who had climbed up the rope Groves had left hanging yelled as she got to the deck.

Catherine and Sarah looked at each other. "Damn it"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, just a quick note- for some reason, some of the previous chapter didn't come through when I uploaded it, so for those of you who read the chapter when it ended at 'gotcha', I just wanna say that there's a bit more of it. Movin' on.**

"So… Commodore? What're we gonna do again?" Murtogg asked, breaking the few moments of silence that they had on the small boat, waiting for the pirates to come out of the cave.

Norrington pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of god, Murtogg. I told you. We're not going to go through with Sparrow's plan for attack"

"No… I meant about them" Murtogg nodded at one of the boats to the right. The boat with Catherine, Sam, Rachel and Sarah in it, which was making the most sound, because since Norrington couldn't get Sarah to shut up, he gagged her, tied her up and literally thrown her in the boat with the others, and she was screaming a streamline of what probably were curses in Norrington's direction.

"Nothing" Norrington replied.

Meanwhile, on the other boat, Sam was looking at Sarah uncertainly. "Uh… do you need help?" she asked.

Sarah looked at her. "Nro sprht, furrock"

Rachel looked at her. "My guess is that meant 'no shit, Sherlock'?"

"Roo tring? Gret bree aroof hwer!"

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Help her, idiot!" Catherine replied, tugging at the ropes around her friend when Rachel went to work on the gag. "That was probably 'you think, get me outta here"

"Bringo!" Sarah nodded.

"Self explanatory" Catherine nodded. "Look on the bright side, Sarah. Elizabeth has it about as worse as you at the moment, and Gilette just delivered his best line a couple of minutes ago, and we missed it"

"Ohh! The mermaid one!" Rachel smiled.

Sarah glared at her friend.

When Rachel succeeded in getting the gag off, Sarah shook the gag off her neck. "I hate you all" she growled before looking at Norrington. "But you most of all!" she called.

Norrington merely glanced at her.

"When are they gonna show up?!" Rachel demanded.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"No one you should worry about" Sarah said innocently.

"I'm gonna go see how they're doing". With that, Catherine somehow managed to get out of the boat and dive into the water without tipping the boat, swimming towards the opening of the cave.

"Cath- UGH!" Sarah sighed, then glared at Norrington when he shot her a death glare of his own. "WHAT?! SHE'S HER OWN PERSON! I'M NOT IN CHARGE!"

"Right. You four are under MY charge, and I told all of you stay!" Norrington growled, the element of surprise now completely gone from his mind.

"And I'm still in the boat, she's not, so don't come crying to me!" Sarah shot back.

"I won't!" Norrington yelled back.

"You already are, moron!" Sarah yelled back.

Rachel shifted. "I'll leave this up to you two. Catherine may need help" with that, Rachel also dove into the water.

Sarah groaned. "God, I hope the pirates are already coming. Give those two a goddamn fright"

"Wait, pirates are coming?" Sam asked.

"SHUT… UP!"

**Meanwhile: **

Catherine coughed, surfacing. She looked around and got up, running to the closest side of the cave. She started walking along the wall, looking back when she heard Rachel coming. "Get your ass over here!" she hissed, yanking Rachel down when she spotted Will, then Jack and Barbossa shaking hands.

"What on- Ay! Captain- we 'ave company!" Pintel yelled.

Catherine and Rachel froze when Pintel pointed at them, and it only took them a moment to remember they were pretty much out in the open.

A moment later, they were being dragged towards Jack, then shoved next to him.

"Nice of you to join me" Jack growled through clenched teeth.

Catherine kicked his shin.

Barbossa sighed. "Now that our visitors are taken care of and with Jack, so if they try anything they get shot… Gents, take a walk!"

"Not… to the boats?" Jack asked.

Barbossa simply looked at him with distaste.

**Meanwhile:**

"There they are!" Sarah muttered, seeing Ragetti and Pintel in dresses with Ragetti holding an umbrella.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Shut up. No one" Sarah lied, starting to paddle quietly towards the rest of the boats, closer to Norrington. To her surprise, he didn't notice when she took his gun behind him right out of the boat and put it in hers and Sam's. "He uses his sword two thirds of the time anyway. Well, except for that dramatic shot of him leading the crew then shooting… ah well, his loss"

"What's that for?" Sam asked.

"Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions? Now, if you didn't fall asleep at 'and I half expected it to be made of wood', you'd know, wouldn't you?!"

"It was boring" Sam whined.

"You're boring" Sarah growled.

"I LOOK NICE?!" Pintel yelled.

"Finally!" Sarah grinned.

**Meanwhile:**

Catherine and Rachel sighed, shifting to try to squirm away from the pirate holding them next to Will.

"I have to admit Jack, I thought I had you figured. But you're a hard man to predict"

"Me?" Jack asked. "I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest… Honestly. It's the honest ones-" he looked at Catherine and Rachel. "And the mysterious ones you have to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something extremely… stupid." With that, Jack took the sword of the pirate that was holding Catherine and Rachel before shoving him aside. "Move!" he barked at them before tossing Will the sword.

"Oh crap!" the women muttered before diving at the ground to avoid one of the pirates swinging their sword at Will.

"Well, now I can't get the music that's supposed to be playing during this scene outta my head, and we're pretty much screwed!" Rachel said.

"Well, you may be, but I have some experience." Catherine replied, grabbing a candle stick with a broken end from the pile of gold.

Both of them ran in the other direction when one of the pirates that was still there ran after them.

"I thought you had some experience!" Rachel yelled, still running when they went up a ledge.

"I do. It would just seem more fun if I watched this guy fall to his doom" Catherine replied, taking a swing at the now-skeletal pirate, who fell off the ledge and crashed into the ground, bones flying everywhere.

Rachel sighed. "Why me?"

"Hey, let's go help Legolas" Catherine smiled.

"He's Will, now!" Rachel objected.

"Who do you like better: Legolas, or Will?" Catherine asked.

"…Good point" Rachel nodded, rolling her eyes when Catherine jumped down the three feet remaining of the ledge, tackling the pirate Will was fighting.

"Thank you!" Will nodded.

"Any time, Leggy" Catherine nodded.

Will looked at her strangely.

"…Just shut up and fight!"

**Meanwhile:**

"Come on, come on. Ring the bell, damn it!" Sarah hissed, glaring at the Dauntless.

Sure enough, the bell rang.

"Oh, thanks" Sarah grinned again.

"Make for the ship. Move!" James yelled.

"What did he say?" Sam asked. "His accent's weird"

"Row, damn it! I'll get us going in circles!"

"Fine!"

**Meanwhile: **

"Okay, okay, we're good. He's about to stab Jack" Rachel panted, ducking behind a pile of gold.

"WHAT?!" Catherine turned.

"He's immortal, remember?" Rachel demanded.

"Oh. Right. You just get attached, ya know?" Catherine asked.

"…No" Rachel replied. "Sarah and Norrington, yes. It's like that old little story kids tell parents: If they bother you, they like you. And you and Jack… it's Johnny Depp. Need I say more?"

Catherine laughed. "No. Gotcha… hey, look at Will's face. I take Jack's skeletal now?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded.

Catherine grinned. "Couldn't resist mate" she said at the same time as Jack did.

The moment was ruined when Rachel and Catherine saw a pirate running at them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they ran in separate directions. "Sarah's probably having worse luck than this!" they both yelled.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

Outside the cave, Sam, Sarah, James and the rest of the crew had reached the Dauntless.

Sarah had shoved Sam into the cabin Weatherby was in, since Sam had kept saying she was a 'non-violent person', and Sarah had gotten sick of her repeating it, so she threw her into the thing closest to her, which was the cabin before running off to help fight, thanking her brother's friend silently for giving her shooting lessons. At the moment, she was fighting back-to-back with Groves.

"Dare I ask why you're not with the commodore?" Groves yelled over the commotion.

"Well, I like you better in general, and he's got it under control" Sarah replied.

"You call THAT control?!" Groves yelled, risking a moment to point his sword at James, who was being cornered by two pirates.

"YO! SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Sarah yelled.

The two pirates turned.

Sarah smirked, raising the gun. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" she shot one of them, giving James the opportunity to stab the other, which he took, then paused, looking at Sarah again, and then looked down. "That's my gun"

"Uh oh" Sarah squeaked. "Great, now pirates and a commodore are after me. What should I do now?!"

"Run like hell and fight at the same time?" Groves suggested.

"Ya know, that may just work"

"Right. Go. I'll cover you"

"Great, so I'm Rick and you're Evy" Sarah nodded. "Shouldn't be that bad"

"Who are Rick and Evy?" Groves asked.

"Just shut up and cover me!" Sarah yelled before taking off running.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay, just got Pirates 3 a couple of days ago, which means I can go to town on this thing. Enjoy, oh, Barbie is Barbossa. I call him that half the time and I decided put the nickname in this. One final thing: I'm aware Rachel isn't in this chapter. There's a reason for that, trust me.**

"And my cousin said this scene WASN'T like Van Helsing when the vampires attacked!" Sarah yelled to herself as she ran to avoid the pirates who had picked her as their latest target. "I swear, if I ever meet Kate Beckinsale, I'm asking her how she did this in heels!" she finished, yelping and skidding to a halt when a pirate cut her off and aimed its gun between her eyes, falling over after another gunshot was heard. She looked around for the source, then saw James a few feet away, his finger on the trigger of a new gun.

"We're even" he growled, going over to her.

"Oh, there's a LOT more to do, pal!" Sarah shot back, then looked around when the pirates suddenly froze. Some of them dropped their swords. "…Or not"

"Shows how much you know about battles. Women never belong in battles" James shook his head.

Sarah sighed. "Listen, pal. We may've just gotten even, but I saved your arrogant, snobby as-"

She was cut off when the doors to the main cabin burst open. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, AAHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she came through the doors behind Weatherby, who went to celebrate the victory the team had just gotten.

"Shorty!" Sarah yelled, getting her friend's attention.

Sam ran over to her friend. "Ewww, get it off, get it off!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I heard you the first time, damn it! Get what off?"

Sam turned, showing that the arm of the pirate that Weatherby had knocked off was now gripping the back of Sam's shirt. She yanked it off and threw it overboard.

James smirked. "Point proven"

Sarah turned to him. "Back to what I was saying before: Listen, you little- UGH! I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO YOU!"

"Good! I don't want to talk to you! You're the strangest, most infuriating woman I've ever met!"

The two just glared at each other, but the next thing they knew, they were kissing heatedly.

Groves, not seeing this yet, walked towards them. "Order Si- OH MY GOD!" his jaw dropped.

James and Sarah pushed off each other.

"That never happened!" Sarah growled.

"Fine by me" James growled right back. "Groves, get the surviving pirates in the cell. The dead ones go overboard"

"Y-y-y…" Groves tried to get a word out.

Sarah cupped her hand and slapped him lightly.

Groves looked at her. "Thank you" he looked at James. "Right away, sir".

"Good" James stalked off.

"Ooooh, I knew you liked him" Sam poked Sarah.

Sarah glared at her. "Need I remind you: A, it was the heat of the moment, besides, he has Elizabeth but really doesn't, B, I USED to like him in the movies, but now we're here and I find how he really is, so now I hate him, and C, I'm stronger than you. Don't make me throw you overboard"

"Oh, yeah right! Try!" Sam smirked.

Sarah grinned. "That works" she bent down, picked up Sam and brought her over to the side of the ship before tossing her overboard. "You asked for it!" she yelled. "Now to get the others"

**Meanwhile:**

Catherine, who was in the rowboat next to Jack, Will and Elizabeth, saw something drop from the ship and a splash in the water a few feet away. "Was that Sam? That looked like Sam" she asked, leaning towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Good. The less we have her dragging us down, the better" Catherine nodded.

Jack, who was in the next boat over, looked at her. "You sure you're not a pirate?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure" Catherine nodded. "But it would be awesome to be one" she glared at Will and Elizabeth when they snorted.

Jack pointed at her. "That's my kind of girl"

Catherine giggled.

Jack shook his head. "Why can't there be more women out there like you?"

Will snorted. "Because if there were, no one would be sane and the world would've ended ages ago?"

Catherine shoved Will out of the boat. "Jerk!"

Will surfaced and glared at her, going up on a rock by the boat before easing himself back into it so he wouldn't flip it over.

"I'm starting to agree with Will, here. You are strange" Elizabeth said.

"You've been with Sam too much" Catherine replied. "Rachel, Sarah and I are a bit nuts, but we're perfectly normal compared to Sam, then Sarah and I are tied for second most insane, then comes Rachel… well, maybe I'm second most insane since Rachel and Sarah are the group shrinks…"

Will, Jack and Elizabeth looked at her strangely.

"Uh… they help us with our problems amongst complaining about something they didn't like or squealing about something they liked in the latest C.S.I episodes…"

The other three continued to stare in confusion.

"…Just know we're normal!"

The other three simply blinked before carrying on with what they were doing.

After a while of silence, Elizabeth looked at Jack. "I'm so sorry"

Jack sighed. "They've done what's right by them" he replied.

Catherine stuck out her lower lip, feeling bad for him before leaning to put her head on his shoulder.

Jack accepted the embrace, putting his arm around her before resting his head on hers.

They got back to the ship where Jack was carted off. Will, Elizabeth and Catherine went their own way, nearly getting run over by Gilette, who was screaming as he ran away from something that turned out to be Sarah.

"Come back here, you son-of-a-bitch! I wanted her to stay behind, but you had to get her back on board!"

They watched her chase Gilette up the small flight of stairs, wincing when they saw Norrington casually walk over to the stairs like he wasn't even trying before putting his arm through one of the banisters to grab her foot, tripping her so she fell.

Catherine snorted. "If that's where he got the idea to do that in the second movie, I'm gonna die laughing"

Elizabeth looked at her. "What's a 'movie'?"

Catherine paused. _Think. That's it! I can't believe I'm taking an idea from a Disney Channel movie. _"Hey, look, the thing… it… it fell!" she pointed in the other direction, running away when Will and Elizabeth looked in the direction that she had pointed. After running half the span of the ship, she saw Sam soaking wet. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Our friend who just had her tongue down Englehorn's throat threw me overboard" Sam replied.

Catherine twitched. _Englehorn? Wrong movie, idiot. Wait- she always gets Englehorn confused with- AH!_ "SHE KISSED NORRINGTON?!"

"Yeah, him" Sam nodded.

Catherine twitched again. "I'm not sure whether to go 'aw' or 'ew', so I'll settle for this. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she started running around in circles around Sam.

Will, who saw this, looked at Elizabeth. "**She's** the craziest one"


	9. Rescue Us

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is the last in CotBP, but it will go into the other two movies. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy.**

Sarah started to make drumming motions when the drums started for Jack's execution.

Catherine glared at her. "What the hell are you doing, Jack's about to die, and you're drumming along?!"

Sarah sighed. "Okay, being here has taken too much of a toll on you, dude. Will's gonna save him, remember?"

"Aww, he does? That stinks" Sam said. "I don't like Jack" she continued, which earned her a slap to the head from both friends.

"It's still weird now. It's like our memory of what's gonna happen is fading" Catherine said.

"Mine's not. Everything's gonna be just fine" Sarah replied.

"Hey, how about we help the pirates get him outta the situation?"

"Fine" Sarah shrugged. "Now, how are you gonna have us do it?"

Sam went wide-eyed. "You're kidding right? You guys are such losers! That idea's crazy"

"Well, our short annoying friend…" Sarah began. "Crazy just happens to be our middle name" she replied. "Thanks to Sam, I'm in"

"Yeah!" Catherine grinned, slapping five with her best friend. "Soo… the pirates know us, so they'd think we're in on it anyway, so it's just pick a place to help, and help"

"Right, so, where to"

"I'm with Will, but you… hmm" Catherine looked around and held her chin, then grinned, looking up at the set of stone stairs leading to where Weatherby, Elizabeth, and Norrington were. "I think I know where you can go"

Sarah looked where Catherine was looking. "What, you want me to trip Elizabeth or something to get James even more mad at me for a distraction?"

"Liz, no. James, yes. Distraction, yes" Catherine checked off the statements.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Meaning?"

Catherine's grin grew. "You've mentioned The Mummy a few times. Remember in the movie where Evy needed to distract Imotep to get Rick, Ardeth and Jonathan to safety"

Sarah paused, trying to remember the scene.

Sam coughed in surprise.

Catherine had a similar reaction, but voiced it. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE TO THINK OF THAT SCENE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO KNOWING IT BY HEART?!"

"Oh yeah, that scene!" Sarah smiled, not giving any trace of hearing Catherine yelling, then stopped. "THAT SCENE?! HELL NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Sam yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Catherine and Sarah yelled at her.

"Make me!"

Sarah pulled out Norrington's gun from the large boot that she had found and rammed the back of it into Sam's head. "You're welcome" she said as Sam fell to the ground. She turned back to Catherine, who was staring at her. "Van Helsing theory. Weapon in boot" she shrugged.

"Oh" Catherine nodded, not phased by Sam getting knocked out at all.

Sarah continued. "Anyway, I'm not doing that."

"Apparently you already did"

"I have no clue why, and are you aware that doing that is frowned upon in this society? Learn about the 1700s, pal" Sarah replied.

"Chicken! CHICKEN!" Catherine pointed at her.

"Okay, John Cleese, take it easy. Besides, I'm the only one who can pull off the Black Knight" Sarah replied.

Catherine frowned. "If we get back home somehow, if you don't, I'm burning all your Pirates stuff and Gerard Butler crap, then I'm locking all my Sonic stuff up so you can't get back at me!"

Sarah pointed upwards to retort, but found that she had nothing to do so with. "Damn you!" she muttered and headed for the stairs.

"Sucker" Catherine grinned, heading towards the crowd as Jack's crimes had begun to be read off. She found Will a few seconds later. "Hola, amigo!"

"What?" Will asked, his eyes narrowing.

Catherine sighed. "Hello, idiot. I'm helping"

"With what?" Will asked innocently.

"You throw the sword, I'll distract some of the guards" Catherine replied.

"How did you-"

"Are you gonna sit there and wonder, or let me help you save your friend?" Catherine demanded.

Will sighed.

----

Elizabeth turned when she heard a set of footsteps, then saw Sarah come out from behind one of the walls of the platform, panting.

"I've… got… to get… in shape" Sarah breathed, leaning on the wall. "That was a hell of climb"

James rolled his eyes and tried not to groan.

Sarah glanced at Elizabeth and winked before mouthing 'anything I can do'. If she could do anything but what Catherine had just implied for her to do, she'd be happy.

Elizabeth caught on, realizing Sarah was there to help free Jack. She shook her head and frowned.

Sarah also frowned. _Shit. _She covered it up with a quick smile and went between James and Weatherby. " 'Allo governor" she smiled.

"How on Earth did you get up here?" James demanded, since he noticed Weatherby didn't seem to mind, judging by the fact that Weatherby only smiled at Sarah.

"I invited her" Elizabeth cut in quickly.

"Yeah" Sarah scratched her ear. "That"

James rolled his eyes again, and this time, let the groan be audible.

Sarah grinned victoriously before she saw a flash of blue and yellow, then realized it was Cotton's parrot. She nudged Elizabeth and nodded at the parrot subtly.

Elizabeth returned the subtle nod, then looked at Will when he made his way over with Catherine at his heels.

"Governor Swann… Commodore… Sarah…Elizabeth…" Will nodded to each of them, but his gaze remained on Elizabeth. "I should've told you everyday from the moment that I met you… I love you" he walked off with Catherine following close behind again.

The drums sped up, and James seemed to catch onto the plot. "Marines"

"Oh god" Sarah muttered. I don't have a choice for my job, do I? "Now!" she hissed at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded. "I can't breathe" she let herself fall backwards.

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby exclaimed, going to his daughter as most of the crowd gasped from that sight, then at Will pulling out his sword.

The executioner pulled the lever releasing Jack just as Will threw the sword.

Elizabeth quickly got up after hearing the sword hit wood.

Weatherby frowned. "Why would you- Oh!" he caught on.

Sarah sighed, watching James get up. _Here I go. Think Evy, think Evy, think Evy! _She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard.

Weatherby let out another surprised yelp.

Sarah released James a couple of moments later after realizing something. He had kissed back for a moment. "And you said 'that never happened' last time" she put her hands on her hips and grinned.

James opened his mouth. "But-I- er-ge-" he remembered what was going on a few feet away. "This isn't over. Guards!" he barked, but Catherine's plan had worked, and it gave Will and Catherine who were now fighting the executioner a few more seconds to spare before the guards came.

Catherine ducked under the executioner when she had the chance and smiled at Jack. "Hiya Jack. How's it going?"

"Oh, fine, just hanging in" Jack replied. "NOW GET ME DOWN!"

"You got it" Catherine cut the rope with her own sword.

"Thank you!" Jack called up from the bottom of the gallows before he cut his bounds and ran out to help Will.

Catherine ran over to Sarah. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

"Yeah, yeah" Sarah muttered.

"Wanna kick some ass?" Catherine suggested.

Sarah raised one eyebrow. "Well, you can, but seeing that I only have a gun and you have a sword, I'm kinda stuck with going to find Sam and making sure she doesn't get trampled…" one of the soldier's swords landed a few feet away. She quickly grabbed it. "Nevermind, let's go" they ran after Jack and Will, but just in time to get surrounded by the other soldiers with them.

"Didn't see this comin'" Sarah muttered.

Catherine shrugged. "Screw it, do you know Praying Mantis?"

"Men in Tights won't work here, man. It's random yells and punches versus bayonets. Which do you think would win?" Sarah replied.

"On a good day?" Catherine grinned.

"Shut up" Sarah muttered.

James walked through the crowd to the center of the gathering. "I thought we'd have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt… but not from you" he looked at Will, then at Sarah. "From you and your friend, however, I was prepared the second I got here"

"We aim to please" Sarah replied.

James snarled at her as Weatherby, who had come over, spoke up. "When we returned to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And he's also a good man!" Will objected.

"Here she comes, Miss America" Sarah muttered as Elizabeth also came forward.

Catherine snorted at her friend's comment as well as Jack pointing to Will.

"If all I have achieved is that the hangman will earn four pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear"

"You know, I never got that first part, even when the number was two" Catherine muttered.

"It means he's saying we can all get hung" Sarah replied.

"Quiet!" James growled.

"Make me!" Sarah replied.

"Oooh, denied" Catherine grinned.

James frowned and glared at Sarah and Will. "You each forget your place"

Sarah only smirked. "I believe my buddy has a reply for that"

Will nodded. "It's right here between you and Jack"

Elizabeth pushed her way through the guards and stood between Sarah and Catherine. "As is mine"

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby exclaimed, then looked at the soldiers around them. "Lower your weapons… for goodness sake, put them down!"

The soldiers obeyed.

James' frowned deepened. "So this is where your heart truly lies then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It is"

Catherine leaned towards Sarah. "You crying yet? It's so sad!"

"Your future hubby's about to make his exit, you don't wanna miss it, do you?" Sarah whispered sarcastically as Jack began to speak himself.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this" he moved away from the four others in the center of the circle. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically… grammatically" he told Weatherby, then went over to James. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate… know that" he walked away, then paused and turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it would've never worked between us, darling… I'm sorry"

"Damn straight it wouldn't work. She sends you to Da-"Catherine began, but Sarah's foot came down on hers hard yet again as Jack began to walk off, but stopped again.

"Will!" Jack called.

Will turned to him.

"…Nice hat" Jack replied.

Will paused, then smiled.

"Friends, this is the day that you will always remember as the day that -" Jack lost his footing on the ledge and fell to the water below.

Everyone ran forward.

"Idiot! He has no where else to go but back to the noose!" Gilette exclaimed.

Sarah rolled her eyes, then faced him. "Dude, what's up with you and being so negative about people? Do you even like yourself?"

Gilette smiled at her. "What's not to like"

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, then held up two fingers. "One: James Marsden is the only guy cute enough to pull that reply off, and two: You have somewhere to go, so I'm sure you won't mind if I do this!" she shoved him over the edge, so he landed in the water only moments after Jack did.

James looked at her. "I swear I'm going to have to kill you someday" he growled.

"Not if you die first" Sarah grinned, figuring 'not if I kill you first' was a necessary answer because of what was to come.

"Sail ho!"

Everyone looked up when they heard the person shout it, and sure enough, the sails of the Pearl were coming up fast.

Catherine squealed.

Sarah looked at her. "What're you waiting for?" she asked.

"Huh?" Catherine tilted her head.

"Again, that's your future husband down there. You wanna go after him?" Sarah asked.

"If this jump doesn't kill me, I'll still love you forever. You got it" Catherine replied before going onto the ledge. "Gents, I'll finish his goodbye: 'you almost caught Jack Sparrow… and company. Toodles" she also jumped off the ledge and into the water, surfacing before dunking Gilette, who had just surfaced, under the water again for a moment.

"What the-" Gilette demanded when he surfaced again.

"Couldn't resist, mate" Catherine replied.

"That a girl!" Jack grinned a few feet away.

Catherine looked up at the ledge. "Was that sick or what?!"

"Woo!" came Sarah's reply. "Hey, just promise me one thing!"

"Anything!" Catherine replied.

"Don't come back pregnant, will you? Knowing you when it comes to Jack…" Sarah yelled.

Catherine only laughed, but for once it wasn't sarcastic- until she somehow heard James' reply.

"He's a bloody pirate. It's impossible for it not to happen"

"NO BALLS, NORRIE! NO BALLS!" Catherine screamed.

James looked at Sarah. "Did she just call me Norrie?"

"Don't ask, Soon-to-be-Scruffington"

James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need a drink"

Sarah patted his back. "So, now that I've gotten rid of your second most wanted woman in Port Royal, a 'dangerous' pirate is now free, thanks to you, might I add, and someone else just stole the girl of your dreams, what's your plan of action"

"Have you shot" James replied.

"As for the others…" Weatherby asked, trying not to crack a smile. "Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

James nodded, then frowned. "Mr. Turner!" he barked.

Will looked at Elizabeth. "I will accept the consequences of my actions" he looked at James.

James pulled out his sword and looked it over. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life"

"Thank you" Will said.

"Commodore!" Reynolds, Gilette's right hand man called. "What about Sparrow and the woman?"

James smirked. "I think we can afford to give him one day's head start" he raised his eyebrows and walked away.

"Torture time" Sarah grinned and jumped off the two steps before following James. "Could you use a hug?"

"No" James growled.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Too bad!" Sarah hugged him.

"AGH!" James ducked under her arms. "What is your problem, woman?! You just kissed me and now you're trying to see if I feel bad about Elizabeth and Turner?! Don't think I'm a fool, you were about to mention them, you imbecile!"

Weatherby, who had come over only seconds before, gasped. "James! Is that any way to speak to a woman?!"

James groaned and walked away, muttering an apology.

"Sucker!" Sarah grinned.

Weatherby stared at her.

Sarah paused. "I uh… mean, poor fool"

Weatherby walked away.

"Ooow, my head"

Sarah turned and smiled, seeing Sam. "Good morning, Sunshine!"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I just had the weirdest dream. You and Catherine were yelling, and then I told you two to shut up, and then you knocked me out with Englehorn's gun…"

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed yet again. "A, It's NORRINGTON, damn it. James Norrington, and B, you didn't tell us to shut up, you asked what we were talking about"

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't a dream, genius" Sarah replied, then leaned on a pillar and watched Will and Elizabeth kiss.

"Awww" Sam squealed, also watching them. "That's so sweet"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah it- WHAT?! YOU SAID 'AWW' ABOUT THEM?! RACHEL, MY VOICE OF REASON, HELP! SAM SAID SOMETHING OTHER THAN CHARMED WAS SWEET!" she looked around. "Rachel?" she looked around more. "…

Rae?" Sarah looked around a final time, then froze, remembering something. She hadn't seen her friend since Barbossa's 'death'. They had left her on the island. "Oh shit…" she turned and ran back down the stairs. "JAMES! I'M SORRY! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SOON-TO-BE DRUNKEN IDIOT! WE GOTTA GO BACK! WE LEFT RACHEL ON THE ISLAND!!"

---

Meanwhile:

"OOF!" Catherine landed hard on the deck of the Pearl.

"You alright, luv?" Jack, who had recovered fast, asked.

"Fine" Catherine replied as Anamaria helped her up.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code" Jack said as Gibbs approached.

Gibbs grinned. "We figured they were more actual… guidelines" he helped Jack up then handed him his hat.

Jack smiled, the turned to Catherine. "Your friend got her moment with the pansy's, now here's yours with the Captain's" he put the hat on her.

Catherine squealed.

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria spoke up. "The Black Pearl is yours"

Jack grinned and walked over to the wheel, caught in the moment, but then snapped out of it. "On deck, you scabrous dogs!" he barked. "Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!" he continued. "Now… bring me that horizon" he gripped the wheel again. "Da da da da da da da da da da da…" he started humming A Pirate's Life For Me.

"And really bad eggs" Catherine joined in.

Jack grinned.

"Drink up, me hearties yo ho!" they yelled together.

Meanwhile on Isle De Muerta:

Jack the monkey swum around the treasure, eyeing it cautiously, not knowing about the extra set of eyes watching him. He jumped onto one of the chests and took a coin out, then looked around, then jumped right when he heard something come at him.

"HWA!" Rachel threw herself at the monkey, missing it by inches. She hit the ground- rather treasure, hard. "…DAMN IT!"


	10. It's Called Thank You

**A/N: Alright, I don't really have chapters having what happened between movies, but I describe it in a few paragraphs in here. Anyway, and so begins the DMC part of this fic.**

Rachel sighed and tried to tune out Sam complaining about the rain falling. After Sarah had annoyed James enough to make him get a crew and return to the island to retrieve her, things started getting… interesting. Since Catherine was gone, there was actually sanity for once, well, as much sanity as you get when you had one of your friends who was still present trying to drive a character insane, and pretty much succeeding, but Rachel had gotten the short end of the stick. Sarah was now nowhere to be found since she had gone to bother Norrington even more before the hurricane, leaving Rachel alone with Sam in the process, and as far as Rachel was concerned, that meant she was alone in general. She looked at Elizabeth who was kneeling a few feet away. "Lizzie, it's not that bad. Look on the bright side. He didn't stand you up. Something happened where he was dragged away" she said, then paused. "Oh wait, yeah. That's bad" she nodded.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, where's Will?" Rachel muttered.

There was the sound of jingling behind them.

"Timing here is just to perfect" Rachel sighed and got up before Will, Beckett and the others approached.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran over to him when he approached. "Why is this happening?"

"Because Beckett's an ass?" Rachel suggested.

Will glanced at her before looking back at Elizabeth. "I don't know. You look beautiful"

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" Elizabeth said.

"She means your welcome" Rachel whispered to Will.

"Thank you for clearing that up" Will replied sarcastically.

"Any time" Rachel replied.

Sam looked at her. "You enjoy annoying him, don't you?"

"Then monkey's gone. What else can I do? Now shut up. Beckett's coming." She dragged Sam to the side right before Beckett and Mercer nearly trampled them both.

"Idiot. If Jayna and Silent Bobbie were here, they'd kick his ass"

"Jayna and Silent Bobbie? What the hell? Why do those names sound familiar?"

"Jay and Silent Bob from all those Kevin Smith movies. I've found Sarah and Catherine can be a lot like them, minus the drug dealing, so I call them Jayna and Silent Bobbie"

"Who's who?" Sam asked.

"Get the balls to watch the movies instead of making excuses like 'I don't wanna see movies that have cursing two thirds of the time, then find out" Rachel replied, turning when she heard Weatherby coming.

"Make way, let me through!" Weatherby ordered, then glared at the two guards that prevented him from coming into the circle to see Will and Elizabeth. "How dare you? Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!"

"No, Beckett's too busy being gay to hear you" Rachel muttered as Beckett finally turned to address the man.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long"

"Cutler Beckett?!" Weatherby demanded.

"It's Lord now, actually" Cutler replied.

"Where have I heard something similar before?" Rachel leaned towards Sam.

Sam looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Rachel frowned. "Why did I have to stick with you? When Sarah made Norrington get a ship and get me, why did he retrieve you after Sarah pushed you overboard?"

" 'Cause he has a conscience?"

"I hate you" Rachel growled, moving aside when Weathrby was able to come through the barrier.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!"

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer!"

Mercer leaned to the side and gave Cutler the warrants.

Rachel gasped and grinned. "Scarface!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You hang around Sarah too much"

"And I'm hanging around with you too much, too. Which is why I know this'll annoy you. Touch the hair!" she started poking her friend's hair, but only the guards behind them could see her doing it.

Sam went red in the face and clenched her jaw.

"Are you two finished?" Cutler asked.

"Maybe" Rachel replied.

Cutler rolled his eyes and held up one of the warrants. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner"

Weatherby took it, then paused. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh is it? That's annoying. My mistake"

"Jackass. You did it on purpose" Rachel whispered, happy to find he didn't hear the statement.

Cutler gave Weatherby a new warrant as he gave the orders to arrest Elizabeth.

"On what charges?!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Lets see, the charge of having the kiss of death soon. Any dude you kiss dies" Rachel muttered, happy again to see that her statement wasn't heard again.

"Ah, here's the one for William Turner" Cutler handed it to Waeatherby, then looked at Rachel and Sam. "Will you two stop squirming?!"

"Make us," Sam replied.

Rachel groaned. "Sam, this isn't the time to take Sarah's approach and be headstrong. This guy can have us killed"

"Smart woman" Cutler smiled, then took a third warrant out. "And the last is for a James Norrington? Is he present? Last I heard of him people were saying he has some annoying mistress following him around.

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. "Oohh, she's gonna kill Beckett if she hears what he called her"

"Why? Mistress is bad?" Sam asked.

"In a way, but not really now as it was then…" Rachel replied, triying to be heard over Elizabeth repeating her previous question. She looked at Sam, who looked lost and confused, as usual. "Stick with Charmed and forget about the outside world- oh wait, you have that covered already"

"Lord Beckett! In the category of questions NOT answered!" Will began.

_You know, Legolas would've been so much cooler if he yelled more. _Rachel thought with a smirk. _Sure, he yelled sometimes, but still. He should've yelled more. Wait- why am I thinking that? If anything, I should be thinking why there's no warrant for us or the other two- well, one since Catherine's with Jack. _

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of port royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with" Elizabeth growled.

"The charge… is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemned to death, for which the-"

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death" Cutler said, then stepped forward. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain_" Elizabeth, Will and Rachel corrected.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth restated.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Cutler smirked. "Yes, I thought you might"

--

"_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum, drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum" _Gibbs laughed, then dove for the ground when another bottle nearly hit his head.

"YOU SUCK!"

Gibbs turned towards the open window on the ship. "I find that was quite mean, Miss. Catherine"

"You mistake me for someone who gives a shit" Catherine replied and poked her head out of the window.

They both jumped when they heard a bell ring, then several crows flew overhead.

"Are we there yet?" Catherine asked after they had passed. _Wait- why am I asking? I know we're almost there because this was the scene before that really creepy turned funny coffin scene. DUH! _

"Yes, Miss. Catherine. We're almost there. Now we just have to wait for Jack. Now close the window and get back inside. We don't need you sick for… obvious reasons"

"And I told you I can manage!"

"But little Jack-"

"I CAN MANAGE SO THE KID CURRENTLY GROWING INSIDE ME WILL BE FINE!" Catherine yelled.

"Right" Gibbs nodded, instantly sobered.

Catherine stalked off.

Gibbs sighed. "She shouldn't listened to Clara and avoided… desire"

"HER NAME'S SARAH, IDIOT!"

"Sorry!" Gibbs yelled before he pulled a book out of his pocket, went inside one of the cabins in the ship and pulled out a quill. "Note to self and crew: Pregnant women tend to get moody." He red as he wrote the sentence.

"Oi! Gibbs!" Smith, one of the crew that they had picked up earlier yelled before he ran into the cabin.

"Yes, Mister Smith?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack's on the starboard side, sir" Smith reported.

"Thank yeh" Gibbs nodded before he closed the book and went outside. He approached the side of the ship and grinned when he saw Jack coming up the side. He outstretched his hand and blinked when the hand that he got in return wasn't Jack's. It wasn't quite a hand, either. It was a skeletal foot. He shrugged and helped Jack the rest of the way up. "Not quite according to plan…"

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome" Jack replied.

"Got what you went for then?" Gibbs asked.

"Mm-hm" Jack nodded, then grinned. "Kitty!"

"Jack" Catherine greeted.

Jack's grin grew and he threw his arm around her. "So how's my ship been to you?"

"Good" Catherine nodded, then looked back at Gibbs. "More or less"

Gibbs made a face at her.

"Good" Jack nodded, then turned and frowned, seeing quite a few new faces, lead by a frowning man with his arms crossed.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more… shiny, with the Isle De Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with it's treasure"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic" the man in front of Jack added.

"And the hurricane" Marty also added.

"Aye" everyone agreed.

"All in all it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating" Gibbs continued.

Jack raised one eyebrow, letting everything register. "Shiny"

"Aye, shiny" Gibbs nodded.

Jack looked at the rest of the crew. "Is that how you're all feeling? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

Catherine snorted. "Apparently" she muttered.

"Walk the plank" Cotton's parrot squawked. Cotton scrambled to grab its beak.

Jack whirled on it, holding up his pistol. "What did the bird say?!"

"Do not blame the bird" the man said. "Show s what is on that piece of cloth there"

Everyone jumped when Jack the monkey come down from what seemed like nowhere.

Jack tired shooting it, but found he was out of bullets, then saw Jack grab the cloth. Jack grabbed one of the crewmember's pistols and shot the monkey to make it stop.

Gibbs sighed. "You know that don't do no good"

"It does me" Jack replied.

"And it's fun to watch" Catherine nodded in agreement.

Marty ran over to the cloth and picked it up. He looked it over for a moment. "It's a key!"

"No, much more better. It's a drawing of a key" Jack replied after he took it from Marty.

The crew approached him.

Jack paused. "Gentleman, lady. What do keys do?"

"Keys… unlock… things?" the leader of the new crew asked.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable, so we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No" Jack replied with a smile. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks" Jack replied. "So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. _I hate it when he does this. _

"So we're going after this key!" Gibbs said after a moment.

"You're not making any sense at all" Jack replied. "Any more questions?"

"So… do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah, a heading!" Jack pulled out his compass. "Set sail in a…" me moved his finger around when the compass continued to spin. "General…" he pointed left when it finally stopped. "That way direction!"

"Captain?" Gibbs asked uncertainly.

"Come on, snap to and make sail. You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!" he left.

Catherine sighed and looked at Gibbs, who also sighed and looked back at her. "There goes the neighborhood" she said before she pat his shoulder and went off in her own direction.


	11. Monty Python?

"Get offa me, you stupid Lobsterback!" Sam yelled, trying to get free of the officer holding her. 

Rachel grinned. "Sam! You actually know something about history! Wait, you have a point." She looked at Will, who was between them. "Why did you bring us into this!" 

"Me? You brought yourselves!" Will asked. 

Rachel sighed. "No, not the whole… adventure, this thing with Bucket!" 

Will blinked. "His name is Beck-" 

"I know. Bucket just sounds more corny" Rachel replied as they were shoved into a room where Beckett and Mercer were. She looked around. "This place is smaller than it looks in the…" she paused. "..street" 

Cutler frowned at her. "Glad it doesn't meet your expectations" he looked at Will. "You. Come. Sir, remove his irons. The other two stay out here" 

One officer led Will into another room with Beckett, leaving Rachel and Sam alone… again. 

After a while, Rachel got bored. Anyone who knew her would know that it wasn't good when she was bored. She'd keep telling the nearest person they were bored to the point of insanity, or she'd talk with Sarah about what happened on the latest "Dexter", "C.S.I", or "Without a Trace", which caused everyone else but the said two to get bored. At this moment, she was just bored since it was taking longer than she thought it would, and she was in the company of the last person she would want to be with. "Oh come on, just give him the stupid compass!" she yelled, then started humming the Jeopardy theme song. After another long while, Will came out. "There you are!" she looked at Sam, who had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. She whacked her upside the head. 

Will looked at both of them. "Time to go. We have an… interesting task at hand" 

"Yeah, we kn- well, I know" Rachel corrected herself. 

"How?" Will asked. 

"Uh…" Rachel blinked, then looked out the window. "Hey look, the prison dog!" she yelled. It wasn't there, she just wanted to get out of the room. She looked from Will to Sam before running out of the door. "Finally!" 

--

Catherine was in a similar predicament. She was waiting for Jack to burst out of one of the cabins yelling orders, and like it was for Will and Beckett, it was taking longer than she thought it would. "Damn movie timelines…" 

Suddenly, Jack came out of the cabin. "On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket!" 

Catherine came to attention and looked around. She never understood what Jack had said, the only thing she recognized was 'bunt, but why the Hell would he be talking about a cake when he found out he was going to be hunted down? 

"On deck, scurry!" 

Catherine nodded. Now THAT she understood. 

"Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement!"

Catherine snorted when the crew started running around, panicked. She stepped back to avoid getting trampled by one of the crew. "HELLO! IT'S A LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO MOVE, HERE!" she pointed at her stomach before flipping off the one who had nearly trampled her. She sighed. "Bloody pirates" she walked over to Gibbs when she saw that Jack had hid behind the rigging. 

Both Jack and Gibbs jumped in alarm when Jack came back up, not expecting to see each other. 

Catherine grinned and took the moment to her advantage. She smacked Jack's cheek for dramatic effect. 

Gibbs looked at Catherine for a moment before looking back at Jack. "Which port?" 

"I didn't say 'port'. I said 'land'. Any land.- AH!" he ducked when Jack the monkey took his hat, then tossed it overboard. 

Gibbs and a few of the crew scrambled to the side to get it. "Jack's hat! Bring her about!" he ordered. 

"No, no, leave it!" Jack ordered.

Everyone but Gibbs froze and looked at him. Gibbs, on the other hand, took Catherine's approach, went over to the captain and smacked him hard. 

Jack simply shook his head to stop the sudden dizziness. "Run" he ordered. Before walking off. 

Gibbs sighed and turned around before giving orders to the crew. He looked at Catherine again. 

Catherine grinned. It was time for Sarah's reaction to things like this. Well, as Sarah called it 'My reaction lovingly ripped off from Nathan Fillion'. She looked back at Gibbs, made a circle with her hand as if she was holding a glass of something, then brought it up to her mouth a few times as if she was drinking before shaking her head 'no', then nodding 'yes'. She pointed at Jack. 

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in agreement before going off to find Jack again. 

Catherine sighed. Yep, this is turning out to be _really_ interesting. 

--

"Stay here!" Will ordered, turning to Sam and Rachel when they were by the prison. 

"No way! We're not staying here unless your want me to pull a Monty Python, become a stupid guard and have the same conversation over and over again. Line one: We're comin' with you!" 

Will raised his eyebrows. First of all, he didn't know what Monty Python was, which confused him, and frankly, he didn't feel like dealing with either of them. "Follow" he ordered before going down the stairs. 

Sam grinned. "Ah, but only if ye be men of val-" Rachel whacked Sam upside the head again. "Sarah's right. Leave the Michael Palin and John Cleese imitations to _her_. With you, they're just… YEESH!" Rachel shivered before following Will. Sam followed a couple of moments later. 

Weatherby, who was also with them, leaned towards Will. "Those two are quite strange, aren't they?" 

"You have no idea" Will replied and reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey, now, you can't be here!" one of the officers said as Will brushed passed him. 

"I think you'll find he can" Weatherby replied. 

"Mr. Swann…" the officer began. 

"Governor! Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" 

"Ohh, burned" Sam giggled. 

Rachel elbowed her in the stomach before watching the guard leave. They turned back to Will and Elizabeth talking. All they heard was muttering, but apparently, Weatherby heard it. 

"No! We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom!"

Now the girls heard Will since he turned his head. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack… or in me?"

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for anyone else" 

"Just wait, pal" Rachel muttered. 

Weatherby looked at her. "Pardon?" 

Rachel smiled innocently. "Nothing, go on" 

Weatherby shook his head. "Now where is that dog with the keys?" he whistled and walked away. 

Rachel looked back at Will and Elizabeth before gagging. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I like them together, I honestly do, but after the movie, you might as well have their theme song be "You Spin Me Round" in Will's point of view." She said her next thought in a whisper "She's so stupid with all the guys in the third one! The only time you feel like the kiss was needed was with Norrington, and look where that got him! Ya know, I wonder if he didn't stop to kiss her, he would've survived…" 

Sam rolled her eyes, and then jumped, hearing something snap. 

Rachel looked up when Weatherby had to catch himself to keep from falling after leaning on the candlestick. He threw it away and crossed his arms. "Not so easy, is it?" she asked with a grin. 


	12. Poor Sam

"What are we doing now

"What are we doing now?" Sam whined when Will turned a corner with her and Rachel at his heels.

Rachel froze. "Are you blind and def, or just dumb, really? You're making me go insane! I'M THE SANE ONE OUT OF ALL OF US!" Rachel yelled at her. "WE'RE TRYING TO FIND JACK FOR THE THIRTIETH TIME, AND NO! I'M NOT BEING SARCASTIC! THAT WAS THE THIRTIETH TIME YOU ASKED! I'M NOT STUPID! YOU'RE JUST REWORDING THE QUESTION!" she yelled at Sam before stalking after Will, who had taken the moment to his advantage and sped up, trying to lose them. "Will, wait up!"

"Well, how long is this gonna take?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We need to see the guy who Sarah says looks like Luke from General Hospital, then the other guy who looks familiar but I don't know from where, get slapped, then and then the guy who's talking about pork" Rachel replied before running after Will again.

Sam stared after her. "Slapped? What do you mean 'slapped'?" she yelled before catching up to them.

--

"That's what I mean," Rachel muttered after the sting on her left cheek resided. Giselle had had them line up in straight line just so she could slap all of them in one swing. "Actually, that wasn't that bad" she said, noticing the pain was fully gone a moment later.

"Speak for yourself, ow!" Sam touched her cheek.

"Wimp" Rachel muttered, then turned to Will, who was still looking to the side from the impact. "Buck up, Will. We still gotta find 'em"

"Right" Will muttered. "Let's go"

They traveled more into the night until day broke and they came to the island local talking about pork.

"…A ship with black sails…" the man finished what he was saying.

"Thank you" Will nodded, then looked at the girls. "Let's go"

The girls nodded and followed him to go get the boat.

When they finally found the boat and got on, Rachel realized something. "Oh no…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"The boats these guys have are made for two people. Not four. I'm gonna have to be in one alone with you, and Sarah told me how that went…"

"She was too busy yelling at Norrington to be friendly to me," Sam complained.

"And I'm too busy losing my mind to be nice to you" Rachel muttered.

They waited a while until they reached the island where the Pearl was. As Rachel had said, another boat was put down into the water just for them, and they sailed towards the island.

"Sam, get ready 'cause we're gonna need to get out and swim the rest of the way" Rachel told her.

"What, why?! The water's all… disgusting and dirty!"

"It's the damn Caribbean!" Rachel yelled.

Sam froze and stared at her. Cursing was something Rachel never did, so she was obviously annoyed right now.

"The water is clear compared to where we come from- well, since we all moved from a lot of places, anywhere by water!" Rachel finished. "So get off the stupid boat or I pull a Sarah and shove you overboard!"

"But it's so…" Sam began, then groaned.

Rachel rolled her eyes and got ready to push her, then got a better idea. "HEY LOOK, A MERMAID!" she pointed in the water. She looked at Will, but he was distracted, looking at the Pearl so he didn't hear her.

"WHERE?! IT'S PHOEBE!" Sam grinned, looking in the water.

"Yeah, it DID look like Alyssa Milano, too!" Rachel nodded.

"Really? Charmed doesn't really exist, but that would be so cool!"

"Dude, this place is technically fake, for all you know, Charmed does exist here. Maybe the sisters went back in time and Phoebe became a mermaid!" Rachel nodded.

"COOL!" Sam dove into the water.

"How stupid can she actually get?!" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, out of the boats! We have to go ashore!" Will called over her shoulder.

"Yessir!" Rachel nodded.

Will looked around. "Where's Samantha?!"

Rachel paused. "Swimming with the fishes"

Will's jaw dropped.

Rachel pointed down in the water. "Already out, genius!"

Will rolled his eyes before getting out of the boat, as did Rachel, and a few moments later, Sam surfaced. "Hey, that was mean!" Sam argued.

"You fell for it" Rachel replied.

They got to the shore and went by the Pearl.

"Oh, watch this!" Rachel giggled before arching her back. "Why does he do it like that?" she asked, watching Will yell for Jack to see if he was there, also arching his back and cupping his mouth in the process.

"He's not there?" Sam asked after Will continued up the shore.

"Duh, when did you fall asleep during this one?"

"…I was asleep for all of it" Sam murmured.

"You're an idiot" Rachel trailed after Will again, then smirked when the parrot flew over to them.

"Oh, a familiar face" Will smiled weakly.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me!" Rachel said at the same time the bird squawked it once.

Will looked at Rachel, confused, before looking back t the bird. "I'm not going to eat you" he told the bird, then looked at the girls. "That can't be good. Let's go"

"Gotcha" the girls followed him yet again.

They soon came to Gibb's flask.

Will took it and followed the string it was attached to.

Rachel winced and looked away.

"Why're you doing that?" Sam asked.

"You'll see" Rachel replied.

A moment later, Will let out a yell of alarm.

"Let's go" Rachel ran the few feet that had come between Will and them and saw him hanging upside down. "Already?"

"What's going on?!" Sam shrieked, seeing more of the natives coming.

"Just shut up and calm down, and maybe we won't get knocked out" Rachel muttered, raising her hands. Sam followed her lead. Both of them ducked, trying to avoid getting stabbed by Will when he drew his sword. "WATCH IT!"

"SHUT UP AND GET DOWN!" Will yelled to them, then looked at the natives. "Come on, who wants it?" he swung his sword around at them. "I can do this all day!"

"Isn't it ironic that's almost exactly what Norrington said?" Rachel muttered from the ground, then froze, feeling two bony arms on her shoulders. "Great" she muttered and got up slowly. "We're captives now" she told Sam, who looked horrified. "Be happy we're not dead"

"Oh, that's comforting!" Sam yelled.

--

"Ow!" Rachel hissed, getting shoved forward so she was level with Will on the way over the bridge. They eventually came to the small village.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna get taken to Jack, then dragged off or worse" Rachel replied.

Sam sighed. "Can't you take Sarah's advice? Always look on the bright side of life!"

"That's not hers, genius. It's Monty Python's. How many times have you mentioned her in the past few hours? I mentioned her once, but you wouldn't shut up about her from place to place and on the boat. Does she know you stalk her?!" she demanded. "I'm turning!" she snapped at the villager who pushed her shoulder to keep her on the path. They crossed another bridge, and a moment later, Rachel laughed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I thought he looked dumb onscreen, he looks worse in person" Rachel replied.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Who do you think?" Rachel nodded at Jack, who was on the throne.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"Who do you think?!" Rachel demanded.

"Wow, Sam, you're a moron"

Rachel and Sam turned, seeing Catherine in the corner.

"CATH! THANK GOD I'M NOT ALONE!" Rachel launched herself at Catherine and hugged her friend.

Catherine blinked. "Dude, being here has done some crazy things to you" she announced, then held out her hand when the islanders came forward to get Rachel away from her. "No. er… friend" she patted Rachel's back and smiled, trying to get the point across that she trusted Sam and Rachel.

The islanders backed away.

Rachel looked at Catherine. "Why do they listen to you?"

"Jack said I was a goddess, also in human form, but I refused the get-up." Catherine explained. " Isn't that sweet?" she squealed.

"Yeah, if you're insane" Sam muttered.

Catherine made sure the islanders didn't see her before she punched Sam hard in the arm. "Shut up"

"Make me!" Sam snapped.

All Catherine did was take two steps forward before Sam backed off. "Please don't hurt me" Sam begged.

Catherine backed off. "Next time, I swear…" she growled. "Where's Sarah?"

"Acting as Ice-Cream-Cone- Head's conscience. That's not gonna last" Rachel replied.

Catherine snorted. "No kidding"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow! Ha! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

The girls turned to Will when he spoke up.

Will spotted Catherine. "And surprisingly, you too!"

"Gee thanks" Catherine rolled her eyes, then watched Jack get up and walk over to Will before poking his shoulder and walking away.

"Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" Will called after him. "I couldn't help bringing the others, but… Jack?!" he yelled when Jack ignored him and walked over to the islanders to speak with them.

"Tell them to let me down!" Will called, but again, he was ignored.

Jack went over to him. "Eunuchy. Snip snip" he said.

The girls snorted.

Will glared at them. "Not helping!" he hissed, then spotted Jack's compass as Jack passed him. "Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stopped and turned around and went over to the islanders again to speak to them. "Savvy?" he said after a while.

"Boliki liki!" one of the islanders yelled. The others yelled it after him.

Jack approached Will. "Save me!" he hissed before the islanders went over to Will.

"What- huh?" Will looked around, seeing the islanders pick him up. "Jack, what did you tell them? NO!" He yelled, realizing he was getting carried off. "What about Elizabeth!" He looked at the girls. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

"What can we do?!" the girls demanded, motioning at the fact that the islanders were practically trampling them.

Sam sighed when they passed and looked up. "We're all gonna die!"

"Not yet, we're not" Rachel replied.

"How're we gonna get outta this, then?!" Sam demanded.

"By going through the treasure room" Rachel replied, and then waved her arms when Sam scoffed. "I'm kidding, Sam! You set yourself up for that reply! Would you relax?! We just gotta get back to the Pearl to avoid any trouble"

"Like that'll happen" Sam muttered.

Rachel glared at her. "Why would you say that"

"You guys always get us in trouble!" Sam whined.

"That's it, you're gonna die. Tough girl with mood swings because of an obvious reason is coming to get you!" Catherine cracked her knuckles.

"Uh oh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam ran off.

Catherine grinned at Rachel. "Works every time, minus one factor"

"And that's why we all love you" Rachel replied before both of them followed Sam.


	13. To Tia Dalma's Hut They Go

Rachel, Catherine, and Sam were sitting in a triangle on the beach behind the Pearl.

"Where are Pintel and Ragetti?!" Rachel demanded, staring out on the water.

"Beats me" Catherine shrugged.

"Doggie!" Sam suddenly squealed.

Catherine frowned. "Sam, act your goddamn age for once! Say 'Dog' for the love of God. It's nor - DOG?!" she looked at Rachel.

"Finally!" Rachel stood up and walked towards the side of the ship with Catherine at her heels.

"Guys!" Sam whined. "What's going on?" she followed them.

"They're going on" Catherine replied, pointing to Pintel and Ragetti when she saw them come out of the surf. "Hiya boys!"

Pintel slapped Ragetti's hand when Ragetti smiled and waved at them. "You'll encourage 'em" he told him. "What are you three doing here? And where's the other one?"

"Away" Catherine replied, petting the Prison Dog when it walked over to her.

"And I thought we were gonna have the Pearl with no problems" Pintel growled.

The women looked at each other. "Oh, we won't cause problems. Trust us"

--

A few minutes later, Pintel was regretting his decision of letting the girls back on board. While he was screaming orders at Ragetti, Catherine was screaming them back, but directed at him, and Rachel had joined with Ragetti chasing Jack the monkey around. Sam amused herself by watching the chase.

Rachel let out a yelp when Ragetti tripped, sending both of them to the ground. "Moron!"

Ragetti was more focused on the monkey. "No, don't bite it!" he yelled when Jack had bitten into the wooden eye.

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel screamed for what seemed like the hundreth time, and Catherine repeated the order yet again, making it the hundred and first time.

Ragetti got up and went to the side of the ship. "He's got my eye! He won't give it back!" he complained.

"If you want things done, come help us catch this stupid Furball!" she yelled, then smiled, seeing the rest of the crew running towards the ship. "Hey, you're back!" she yelled.

"Indeed we are!" Gibbs yelled back at her, then patted Pintel's back as he passed the pirate. "Excellent! Our work's half done!"

"We've done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back!" Pintel pointed out.

"Bullshit" Catherine coughed.

Gibbs shook his head, then started shouting orders. "Make ready to sail, boys!"

"What about Jack?" Will demanded form the back of the group. "I won't leave without him!"

"I second that" Catherine agreed. "Buuuttttttt, you should see what he's dealing with first"

Will and Gibbs looked at her, confused.

Catherine pointed over her shoulder at Jack in the distance, who had just run out of the trees and was now at the shore.

"…He's just running" Will pointed out.

"Wait for it" Catherine replied.

They did, and saw that Jack was being chased.

"Now do you believe me?" Catherine demanded.

"Yes, now, time to go!" he ran for the ship, and the girls knew better than not to follow him, so they did and climbed up the rope rigging to get on the ship as Gibbs gave his final orders.

When they were on the ship, Sam started panicking. "Noo, the doggie's still there! Is anything gonna happen to the doggie?"

Rachel bent over, panting. "Hey, I have a question, have you ever listened to our answer to that question for the… thirty seven times you've asked it?" Rachel didn't know why, but she had started keeping track of how many times Sam asked if the dog was going to be okay"

Sam blinked. "But is it?"

"Asshole" Rachel and Catherine growled. They walked away without answering, waiting for Jack when they heard him begin one of his many famous lines.

"Alas, my children, this is the day that you shall always remember as they day you almost-" there was a crash, indicating the wave had hit Jack. "… Captain Jack… Sparrow"

"JACK!" Catherine tackled him when he got back onto the boat.

" 'Ello Kitty" Jack greeted, then looked at Sam and Rachel. "…Kitty's friends"

Rachel rolled her eyes and let Gibbs pass by.

"Let's get away from this island and set out to open sea"

"Yes to the first. Yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" Jack replied.

Catherine snorted when Pintel saluted Jack after putting a blanket over him.

"Sounds a bit contradictory, captain" Gibbs pointed out.

" I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills. Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something" Jack growled.

Rachel smacked him. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THAT MONKEY! THAT IS MY MONKEY! HE'S NOT TO BE SHOT!"

Catherine sighed and yanked Rachel backwards so she wouldn't get hit in the head by Ragetti's eye that the monkey had just dropped.

Will approached the group as Ragetti dove to get his eye and Rachel turned to chase after the monkey yet again. "Jack, Elizabeth is in danger"

"Isn't she always?" Catherine asked.

Jack pointed to her. "She 'as a point, mate"

Will glared at him. "Well, lately I've doubted she even has a brain, so let's ignore that comment, shall we"

Jack started to walk away with Will at his heels. "Even without it, Lizzie has. Have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on her, maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

Catherine snorted and walked away to find Sam and Rachel. "Alright, next stop, Tia Dalma's,"

--

Evening had already come by the time they had reached Tia Dalma's hut, and they were soon all piling inside.

"Watch yourself, Jack" Catherine muttered when she had gone throught the entrance.

"For what?" Jack asked, ducking to avoid a jar of eyes. "That?"

"And other things" Catherine looked around.

"Jaaaaaacckkkk," Tia Dalma smiled, seeing them.

Rachel gagged. Now she had regretted letting Sam stay with the boat since Cotton had tapped on his head and then pointed down at the boat to simulate 'mind the boat' and had gone with the rest of the crew. They left Sam behind because they knew she'd complain about what gross things she would see, but it was the smell that Rachel and Catherine didn't expect. It smelled worse than the things looked onscreen.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day" Tia continued.

"Watch it lady, he's mine" Catherine growled.

Jack clapped his hand over her mouth. "Ignore the lass." He told Tia as she approached him. He was somewhat relieved when Tia Dalma went over to Will and the attention was no longer on him.

Tia approached Will. "You 'ave… a touch of… destiny about you, William… Turner"

"You know me?" Will asked.

"You want to know me," Tia laughed.

Jack ran between the two. "There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it" he pulled Tia away from Will. "I thought I knew you"

Catherine looked at Rachel. "I'm kicking his ass after this" she muttered.

"Shut up!" Rachel hissed, watching as Will slowly sat down and Tia got up close to him.

"What service may I do you?" she asked, stroking Will's cheek. She looked at Jack. "You know I demand payment" she pointed out.

"I brought payment" Jack replied, then whistled.

Rachel grinned victoriously at Monkey Jack when the crew slowly passed him up the line in a cage. She had been the one who had caught him and put him inside, which made her very happy. That was, until she realized Tia was about to set it loose.

"Look!" Jack took the cage from Gibbs and shot Monkey Jack. "An undead monkey!" he sat the cage down. "Top that!"

Tia Dalma opened the cage and Monkey Jack ran off.

"Don't!" Gibbs tried to argue, but watched the monkey leave. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that!" he pointed out.

"Ahem?" Catherine demanded.

"How long it took her," Gibbs corrected, rolling his eyes.

Tia looked at Catherine. "And you, Catherine Prower. You… seem to be out of place, 'ere. So… away from home"

"Lady, you have no idea" Catherine nodded.

Tia smiled. "You and your friends… Rachel Morgan, Saman'ta Smit… and the one who is not with you… Seirra Reynolds"

Catherine and Rachel blinked. _What the hell? Those aren't our last names. And is Sarah REALLY that hard to pronounce with that accent? Why Sierra?_ They shook their heads. "Anyway, Back to business" they said simultaneously. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Tia nodded. "The payment is fair" she set the cage aside.

Will tossed the cloth with the picture of the key on it onto the table. "We're looking for this… and what it goes to"

Tia paused. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" she asked, looking at Jack.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack asked.

"I hear you" Tia smiled. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants"

Catherine pointed at herself. "Hellew, having his kid, here!"

Tia only spared a glance at her before looking back at Jack. "Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" she paused, then continued. "Your key goes to a chest… and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold?" Pintel asked eagerly. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing… bad… I hope?" Ragetti added.

Tia leaned forward. "You know of Davy Jones"

"Yes?" Gibbs leaned forward as well.

"A man… of the sea… a great sailor," Tia continued.

Rachel and Catherine fought the urge to cough 'ex-lover' to add to the list she was making.

"Until he run afoul of that which vex all men"

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"Yeah, you wanna know 'cause you're not one" Catherine muttered,

Rachel elbowed her again.

Tia chuckled. "What indeed?

"The sea" Gibbs suggested.

"Sums" Pintel added with a shudder.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti threw in.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. "A woman!" he announced, quickly sidestepping to avoid the hit to the ribs Catherine tried to bestow on him.

"A woman" Tia confirmed. " 'e fell in love,"

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs argued.

"Same story different versions, and all are true!" Tia snapped, then grabbed Rachel and Catherine, dragging them over to her. She motioned from herself to the two other women. "You see it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea"

"Damn straight" Catherine nodded.

Everyone ignored her since they were used to her cursing by now.

Tia, however, found it amusing and laughed before continuing. " 'e nev-ah stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die,"

"What… exactly did he put in the chest?" Will asked, breaking the momentary silence.

Tia tapped her chest. "Him heart"

"Literally or figuratively,?" Rachel and Ragetti asked simultaneously. "Sorry" Rachel muttered to him. "'S alright" Ragetti shook his head and shrugged, more interested in the answer.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel pointed out. Gibbs' expression matched Pintel's statement. Pintel looked at Tia after a moment. "… Could he?"

Tia tilted her head. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so… him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world… the key he keep with him at all times"

Will got up and turned to Jack. "You knew this"

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key and you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" he turned to the door to try and leave.

"Lemme see your hand" Tia stood up.

Jack turned again, smiled, and offered his right hand.

Tia glared at him.

Jack frowned and held out his left hand with the bandage around it.

Tia took the bandage off, revealing the black spot.

Gibbs let out a shriek and wiped his hands on his chest before turned around in a circle before spitting on the ground. Pintel and Ragetti followed suit.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know" Jack announced.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Give it up, Jackie. You're still screwed."

Jack made a face at her before turning to Tia after she started mumbling.

"I 'ave jus' the thing. Now, where did I put it?" she looked around.

Catherine and Rachel played dumb and looked around in fake confusion when things started rattling around in the next room over.

Tia came back. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you"

Catherine couldn't help but snort, seeing her hand Jack the infamous jar of dirt.

"This… is a jar of dirt" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" Tia nodded.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" the pirate asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back" Tia replied.

"No!" Jack held the jar close.

"Then it helps" Tia smiled.

Jack noticed everyone was staring at the dirt but the girls so he turned towards them, blocking everyone else's view of it.

"It seems… we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" Will said.

Tia nodded and sat back down. She picked up various bones and shells. "A touch… of destiny" she dropped them so they made a pattern.

Catherine sighed and shrugged. "Well… we're goin' to Hell"


	14. Steven King's Pirates of the Caribbean

"… I just realized they must have created that ship with the thought 'How would Steven King write a book about pirates?'" Rachel pointed out as the ship they were on neared a shipwreck of what was believed to be the Flying Dutchman. She was the only one out of the other two who could have cared less about getting soaked in the storm since the other two had scrambled to get themselves wet since the downpour had come out of nowhere, right where it would've if they hadn't been around to experience getting to it.

"Who's Steven King?" Sam called over the waves crashing.

Rachel looked back at Sam. "You really DO need to get out more!" she yelled back.

"No, seriously, who is he?!" Sam yelled.

"This from the one who still doesn't know what the Gaza Strip is!"

"Is it even POSSIBLE for you two to stop arguing?!" Will yelled at them.

Sam and Rachel looked at each other. "…No!"

Will rolled his eyes and shouldered his way passed them, seeing the shipwreck. He looked back to find Gibbs. When he did, and found Jack and Catherine were also with him, he called the man over. "That's the Flying Dutchman?!"

Gibbs and Jack both nodded.

Will shrugged. "Doesn't look like much,"

Jack stepped forward. "Neither do you. Do NOT underestimate her," Jack told Will, not bothering to yell since they had closed the large distance between them.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he learned that the hard way with Catherine!" she giggled.

Rachel glared at her. "You really need to learn to shut up… where is she, anyways?"

"Cabin," Gibbs replied, pointing to the said area.

"Ahem, do not underestimate her!" Jack growled.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at him.

Jack kicked the back of his shin.

Gibbs caught on. "Must've run afoul of the reef,"

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack looked at Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key,"

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

Will looked hopefully at Sam and Rachel. "… Bring them with me so if I do see crewmen I can hand the girls over to them as a distraction?"

"Oh, cute," Rachel growled sarcastically.

"Fine. Then I cut down anyone in my path," Will replied before walking away.

"I like it, simple, easy to remember, and doesn't waste the entertainment," Jack hit Rachel and Sam's backs to indicate he meant them before he followed Will.

Soon Will was on his way to the shipwreck. Sam and Rachel were watching him go until they yelped, not expecting to hear the voice behind them.

"Oooooh, scary time," Catherine smirked.

"…Your face is scary," Sam shot back.

Rachel gripped her friend's shoulder. "Sam, no. Just… no,"

Catherine crossed her arms over her chest. "…I'm gonna go bother Gibbs again. He's easy to annoy. Might as well do it, waiting for Mr. Stinky Fishface,"

Rachel paused. "…That's the Cingular commercial…"

"It's the same name anyway, genius," Catherine walked off to find Gibbs.

"…Well she helped," Rachel said sarcastically. Well now I know how Sarah feels dealing with her since second grade.

"But still loving every second of it!" Catherine called since she had only walked a few feet and had heard Rachel's comment.

"Oh, go find Gibbs!" Rachel waved her arms at her friend.

However, the action didn't go that far or long, since a moment later they saw that the real Dutchman had surfaced.

Rachel decided to play dumb since Sam was busy screaming, not expecting the ship to show up. She ran over to Jack. "I take THAT'S really the ship?" she asked.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, 'tis," he replied. " 'Scuse me, I must see how our Dear William is doing, savvy?" he pulled out his infamous telescope and looked through it.

Rachel sighed and looked down, knowing what was to come. She didn't even look up when Sam came over. "Hey Rae, what's gonna- AHHH!" Sam screamed yet again when Davy came out of the deck.

"You'll se-OUCH!" Rachel let out a yell of pain when she felt her hair get yanked backwards, then she and Sam were forced to their knees onto the ground by two of Davy Jones' crewmembers. That was something she hadn't counted on. She glanced at Catherine when the other woman joined them on the ground.

"Nice seeing you again," Catherine muttered sarcastically.

"You have a debt to pay," they heard Davy growl, not being able to see him since their heads were also forced downwards. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years," Davy started advancing on Jack. The deck shook as he did so. "That was our agreement!" Davy continued.

Jack started to argue his case. "Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was mutinied upon," he pointed out.

Sam snorted. "Ain't that the truth," she winced, feeling the crewmember holding her's grip tighten, which cut her arm, due to the shell fragments on his hand.

Seeing that the culprit who interrupted him was taken car of, Davy continued. "Then you were a captain, but a captain nonetheless," Davy pointed out. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?!"

Most of his crew laughed.

Jack gulped and turned around. "You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship, He's already over there," Jack pointed out.

_Oh, THAT'S why he wanted Will over there!_ Sam grinned, happy that she had finally figured something about the storyline out on her own. She looked at her friends, who were glaring at her. She figured that they were doing that because smiling would be the last thing anyone would do in this situation. _Right again._

"Aha! We've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price," Jack grinned.

"…Price?" Davy made a popping sound with his mouth.

Jack leaned forward. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Davy chuckled and looked to the side before looking back at Jack. "One hundred souls… three days,"

Jack threw his arms out. "You're a diamond, mate!" he started walking away. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off," he stopped in his tracks when one of the crewmembers hissed at him.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment, that leaves you only ninety-nine to go!" Davy laughed, making the others laugh.

Jack looked around. "Have you not met Will Turner?" he asked. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano, Hell, he can even put up with those three," he motioned at Sam, Rachel and Catherine. "Worth at least four… maybe three and a half… and did I happen to mention … 'e's in love?"

Davy perked up.

"With a girl," Jack added and raised his eyebrows. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?"

Davy was silent for a moment until he caught himself. "I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" he tilted his head.

Jack paused, then grinned. "Yep. I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood… I mean…" he looked Davy over. "…ink?"

Davy grabbed Jack's hand, causing the man to gasp. "Three days," he practically threw Jack's hand down. He and his crew released everyone else and walked away.

Before anyone knew it, the crew was gone, leaving everyone else alone again.

"Uh… Mr. Gibbs?" Jack called.

"Aye," Gibbs answered.

"I- I feel sullied and unusual…"

Gibbs smirked. "And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" he asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be,"

"Ah, Tortuga," Gibbs nodded.

Jack wiped his hand on Gibb's shirt to rid it of the slime left behind by Davy. "Tortuga," he confirmed.

Catherine and Rachel grinned at each other. "Onto one of the best scenes of the entire trilogy!" they slapped five. This was gonna be entertaining.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: … watches as tumbleweed rolls across screen … uh… yeah. Sorry I haven't been around for… over a year… drama, family, other fics… muse shrivelled up and died... then burned and its ashes scattered all over the world… those are the reasons. Ahem, I won't keep you waiting any more- well, those of you who are still interested in this, at least… Chapter's kinda short because like I said, interest is kinda lost in this…**

**--**

Sam let out another yelp when a gunshot went off and something a couple of feet from her got hit by the bullet again. It had happened about five or six other times, and Catherine was getting convinced they were aiming for her. Hell, she'd aim for Sam herself if the occasion called for it. "Are we there yet?!" Sam whimpered.

"Almost, don't you worry." Catherine.

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! We're getting shot at!"

"Uh huh." Catherine nodded.

Rachel ducked to avoid a man throwing a punch at another. "Hey, it's the music from the place. We're close."

"Right you are, luv!" Jack replied, pushing his way through the small crowd, then entering the tavern.

"Looks like we're here." Catherine nodded.

"Uh huh." Rachel agreed again.

They both grabbed Sam's arm closest to them, then dragged her inside.

Jack turned to them once they were halfway through. "Alright, you ladies hang about while Gibbs and I do business, eh?"

The three looked at him strangely, then finally gave up and headed towards the corner with the least people. Once they did, they looked around. After a couple of minutes, Catherine squealed.

Being that squealing was far from something Catherine would do, the other two looked at her. "What?"

"It's Sarah! She's back!" Catherine replied, charging through the crowd again, leaving the others to follow. When she reached the table she saw Sarah at, she noticed that Sarah hadn't noticed her yet. She decided to pick the easiest solution. "SARAH!" she threw her arms around her.

"What the Hell?!" Sarah jumped up, started.

Catherine was too busy latching herself onto her friend that she failed to notice another startled yelp and a crash. "Where have you been?!"

"Here, waiting for you guys to come back so Norrington could do his spiel." Sarah replied. "I've been coming here every goddamn day with my buddy. Not fun."

"With Norrington?" Catherine asked. "Aw, you guys are civil now?!"

"No, we've been looking for him."

"So who's the other part of 'we'?" Sam asked.

"I am, you tart!"

Sarah scowled. "Shut up, idiot."

Catherine, Sam, and Rachel exchanged looks, then just gaped as none other than Gilette, who the comment had come from, clambered up from the floor.

Rachel blinked. "Isn't he supposed to be…?"

Sarah snorted. "Dead? Yep. Kinda hard to get lost at sea when the wonderful commodore does something futuristic and puts you in irons with the 'high spirited and rude one' don't ya think?" She replied, holding up one arm, showing that one cuff from a set of irons was on hers, and Gilette's hand just kind of swung in the other.

"It's even worse than she makes it sound." Gilette replied. "Worst month of my life, I tell you." Gilette replied.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to her friends. "So what's new?"

"Catherine's pregnant." Sam replied nonchalantly.

Sarah's smile dropped and her eyes snapped towards Catherine's stomach. "_What_?"

Catherine laughed nervously, then grabbed Sam by the collar and pulled her over. "I swear to God, you're dead. Sleep with one eye open."

"Hello, still here." Sarah replied. "Is Sam…?"

Catehrine laughed nervously again. "Yeah… kinda, sorta… happened… eh heh…"

Sarah frowned again. "Son of a bitch."

Cathernine closed her eyes and nodded.

Sarah sighed. "Well, this'll be interesting."

"SO AM I WORTHY TO SERVE UNDER CAPTAIN. JACK. SPARROW?!"

Sarah sighed. "As will this." She turned, just as the crowd started to separate so James could come into view and do his "little circle thingee" as Catherine had called it the first few times she had seen it.

"Or should I just kill you now?" They heard the question low.

"Time to go, ladies." Sarah nodded. The three were about to follow when Jack came over to them, plant in hand, and James was pointing his gun at them shortly after.

Sarah waved. "Hi, Jimbo! Remember us?"

James smirked and cocked the gun. "Even better. Two sources of misery gone after this."

Sarah's smile faded. "…Shit." She never thought she would be happy about seeing the two men come and intercept him before he could pull the trigger. After the gunshot went off, the music carried on, as did the fights.

Sarah looked at Gilette. "So, you wanna help your buddy, or get the Hell out of here?"

Gilette scoffed. "He did this to me. He could die and I wouldn't care."

Catherine coughed a bit.

Gilette raised an eyebrow. "Do you have the flu or something?"

Sarah shook her head. "She's fine. Duck."

Gilette scrunched up his nose. "What?" A moment later, a flying bottle crashed over his head.

Sarah waited, then lunched with the cuffs adjusting to the new dead weight. "Duck." She repeated. "Alright, who wants to help me with this guy?"

Gibbs came up. "I suppose I will." He hoisted Gilette up slightly, then pulled on of his arms over his shoulders.

Sam watched as Jack went off in the other direction. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes." The others replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay then…" Sam blinked.

Catherine smirked. "Well, you would've known if you didn't sleep through the whole thing, wouldn't you?"

Sam grumbled something.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. All who signed up for Sparrow's crew- come with us!" he called, then led the way out the door and towards the ship.

Once there, most of the crew got onboard, but the others stayed out and helped load.

Sarah just about beamed when she saw a dirt-and-God-knows-what-else covered Norrington came up. She jumped off the crate she was sitting on, pulling Gilette with her. "You didn't reply, Jimmy. You miss us?" She watched as Elizabeth just kept walking towards Jack. "Hi to you too."

"Count that as part of the answer, darling." James drawled. "I wouldn't miss you if you were the last woman on Earth. I was better off without you."

Sarah snorted, swatting some of the dried dirt off of his jacket. "I see that. What about Gilette here?"

James looked at Gilette. "Yes, I do regret losing you."

Gilette let out a loud, sarcastic laugh. "Oh, now you do, hm? Funny how things work out isn't it? Ha ha ha!" The dry laughter instantly dropped. He crossed his arms and looked away.

James went to reply, but it didn't work out that way. He turned to vomit into the water.

Sarah shook her head. "And what did we learn? Say it with me: Drinking gets you nowhere. Again- drinking gets you-" She let out a yelp when James shoved her off of the dock.

Catherine, Sam and Rachel ran over to the side. Sam was panicking, Rachel seemed to be attempting to make sure that Sarah surfaced, and Catherine was laughing. "That was awesome!"

Sarah surfaced a moment later. "NOT COOL! NOT COOL! … Oh God. What is that? That's not the consistency of water. Is that… Norrington, I swear to God!" She heaved herself back up onto the dock, went to the other side. "This is barely sanitary either, but its better than what the Hell that probably was." She took a breath, then dunked her head back in, coming up a few seconds later. She turned, seeing that the event had reiceved an audience. "…Well go on with your jobs!"

Ragetti, who had just past her, grunted, shrugged, and shoved a goat into Norrington's arms.

Sarah, ready and willing to get him back, smiled. "Aww, it's so cute."

"Then you take it!" James shoved the animal into her arms.

Sarah shrugged. "Fine. I do this stuff on the weekends, anyway."

"Wonderful. Then the goat's in your charge." Jamessmirked. The women wondered how it was possible to see it through the dirt mask.

James stormed off onto the ship.

The girls shrugged, then followed after him. "Here we go."


End file.
